Black Hole
by N.K Olesen
Summary: Embry's life is as miserable as ever. He doesn't care about love. He cares about sex and money. Then he meets Evelyn, and everything seems brighter. This is a story about fragile love, and a few lemons in between..
1. Prologue

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Twilight.**

**This is a sequel to Shooting Star which you can find on my profile, though you might be able to read this anyway :)**

**Thank you to my lovely beta, Kallmecrazy! Her stories are amazing, you should go check them out !**

**Enjoy...**

* * *

"_A '__**black hole**__'__ is a region of space from which nothing, including light, can escape. It is the result of the deformation of spacetime caused by a very compact mass. Around a black hole there is an undetectable surface which marks the point of no return, called an 'event horizon'. It is called 'black' because it absorbs all the light that hits it, reflecting nothing."_

**Prologue**

_He had only come to the model show to hook up with a hot model. He wasn't searching for someone to share the rest of his life with. He was searching for someone he could take home to his expensive king-size bed and fuck. Nothing else. Nonetheless. He had done it before - he knew the routine._

_She rounded the runaway corner gracefully and her green eyes met his for a split second, and that was when he realized the beautiful girl that just passed him. She looked so priceless and unreachable – even for a rich handsome-looking guy like himself. _

_She was a girl, who nobody could buy._

_That kind of outdid his chances a whole lot._

_His eyes had widened at the look of her and he was completely ignorant to the girl beside him, who desperately started massaging his inner thigh. He was completely lost in the girl, who had now disappeared from the runaway. Where was she? He thought feverishly. He needed to see her again._

_He rose up and with smooth, quick moves, he managed to get through the crowd, working his way towards the door that led to backstage. He searched through several pretty faces of models, but none of them nearly as beautiful as the girl he had just seen. He moved on to search the toilets._

_He could hear a quiet sob, and a ragged hoarse breathing as he entered the dirty women toilets room, which consisted of three toilets with doors, and two sinks, with a mirror above each, one of them already broken._

"_Hello?" He called, not even hesitating. He knew something was wrong with her, and he needed to get to her, before anything serious happened. He couldn't afford to let anything happen to her. The loss he had already dealed with earlier in his life made his chance of being able to deal with another loss awfully small. And one thing was sure, if he had to deal with another loss one day, he could definitely not allow that to be her._

_The breathing paused for a moment, and then he could hear a bump of something from the second toilet. It was very quiet now, nothing else but the ragged breathing, and the beautiful sound of a humming heart._

_Without hesitating again – it was all instinctively – he hammered with a fist on the door. No answer. He tried to open the door, quickly finding out, it was locked. He ended up kicking the door in, picking up the unconscious beautiful girl. Her eyes blinked slightly, and he heard her murmur "Who are you?"._

"_I'm Embry. Don't worry – I got you. Where do you live?"_

_She reached to mumble an address, before falling into a bottomless depth of unconsciousness again. He carried her out the backdoor, so nobody would notice, and they wouldn't assume he was some psycho rapist. The streets were lonely, and a warm breeze lightly touched them. It was like a warm breeze just for them, and nobody else._

_He watched her as he drove. It made him feel good to take care of her – it made him feel more like a good guy, instead of the ass he had been for a good hand of time. The player he had always been. That shit was over for him, and he was certain of, that he wasn't gonna a miss it one bit. He knew his life would change drastically, the moment he saw her. His job now was to make sure she was happy. And she sure as hell wasn't right now!_

_Her beauty and the moonlight overthrew him. Her forehead was frowning a bit, and her hand was curled into a fist around a strand of her soft-looking rich dark chocolate brown hair, which fell to her chest. Two smiling dimples in each side was faintly defined on her smooth golden beige skin, with a mouth so full and curvy he felt like reaching out to touch it. Her body was skinny and lean and perfect to him. He could tell her eyes were almond shaped, though they were closed, and above them her eyebrows were perfectly crossing the skin between her forehead and eyes. He thought that she ought to be barred from public view for causing dangerous distractions, that's exactly how beautiful he thought she was. There was just so much of her, that he was unable to describe while doing her beauty justice._

_When they had reached the address she had mumbled, they were parked in front of a huge white building with several of expensive apartments with panorama views. This was mid-town Seattle, where the rich and famous people lived. She must be as rich as him, so his plan about getting her attention on him with his money, definitely wasn't gonna work. As he had carried her to the door, he came to think of that he didn't own the key, and neither did she have it with her. He decided to go to the hotel he usually slept at when he was in Seattle, and they immediately got a suite for him, which only happened because he was such a loyal, rich customer. They didn't question why he carried a unconscious girl in his arms, neither did they ask to call for an ambulance. He didn't know why he didn't take her to the hospital, but somehow he felt convinced that all she needed was sleep. He wanted to take care of her that way, he felt a good feeling in himself when he saw himself take care of her._

_And as he lay her on the bed, she opened her eyes – her beautiful green wide eyes, it was eyes he would do anything for, it was eyes that he would never hurt, it was eyes he would never forget – and then, very quietly, she whispered his name._

**Review..**_  
_


	2. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Twilight.**

**This is a sequel to Shooting Star which you can find on my profile, though you might be able to read this anyway :)**

**Thank you to my lovely beta and friend, _Kallmecrazy_! Her stories are amazing, you should go check them out !**

**Okay, first chapter.. it would be a lie if said that I wasn't nervous about this.. but here it goes ... **

* * *

**1. Pretending**

**Evelyn's POV**

I had been out shopping with my own personal shopper, Angelica, for hours and hours. My model agency required that we had to wear stylish clothes at all times, and we weren't allowed to wear anything unacceptable in the public. If you were caught doing that – meaning if the paparazzi snapped a picture of you not wearing anything unacceptable – the consequence of it could be getting fired. But I'd only seen that being done once or twice. Though I had hired a personal shopper to be sure of always wearing stylish clothes, my legs were sore of walking, my upper body sore of changing and trying clothes so much and my feet literally hurt from wearing high-heeled shoes - another stylish equipment.

"Are we done soon?" I asked Angelica, reminding myself to be happy that I at least don't have to carry all the bags around with me – Angelica had hired a man to carry those.

"Yes, dear, we just need those fabulous brown boots I saw earlier," She mumbled completely absent. She was always absent when she was surrounded by stores – she was looking at the clothes, seeing the many possibilities it had. I didn't see the possibilities. And I didn't see the need any of those boots, because we'd already bought so much, and I always got clothes from all the expensive brands whenever I was hired at one of their runaway shows. So why bother?

I sighed, and walked in a slower pace behind her, desperate to get home under my comforter.

Luckily the boots were quickly found, and Angelica's assistant carried the bags into my boyfriend's car, Jason. For once in a lifetime, he was the one picking me up and not his driver, Charles. Usually, he would send me a text saying, 'Srry, couldn't make it, but Charles could -Jay.' But this time he was picking me up.

I cheek-kissed Angelica goodbye, and slid into the low racer-car Jason loved so much.

"Hey sexy," He said and smiled at me with his perfect teeth. It bothered me. It wasn't because his teeth were too perfect, just the wrong perfect. And it wasn't only his teeth, really. His smile was fake. I could always sense it from a far distance.

"Hi," I said trying to sound cheerful, but truth was, I was close to break down.

"So I see you bought a lot of stuff as usual," He muttered trying to small talk, as he started the engine. I wasn't in the mood for small talk though. I hadn't done anything else than small-talking with Angelica all day. I needed some quietness, but he had never been the kind of boyfriend to care for how I felt. Everything was more about him, but I felt selfish saying that, so I didn't.

"Angelica did," I corrected him; though I knew he didn't like being corrected.

His smile faded, and his usual bad mood came through now we weren't in closeness of other people watching us. The famous Jason Frasier couldn't possibly allow himself to destroy the view the media had of his personality. They thought he was a cheerful enthusiastic kind of person. They weren't allowed to know the truth, which was that he's exactly opposite. "Whatever," He mumbled, clearly, I had annoyed him.

He zoomed through the streets full of traffic, being awfully rued to the other drivers, probably causing some of them to mutter, "Asshole" under their breath, but quickly taking it back, as they see it's Jason Frasier. I could get away from anything, just mentioning his name.

"Won't you please help me carry up the bags?" I asked, insecure of his answer, when he had cut the engine in front of our building.

"No, I have a manuscript to practice," He replied quickly and tossing the keys to me. "Remember to lock the car when you're done."

_If I ever get done_, I thought but didn't say it. It would only annoy him further.

An hour later I was in the shower, turning up the heat. I always liked hot showers. I actually preferred to be hot always, but I turned it higher up in the hope of getting rid of the soreness in my body and the pain beneath my feet. I could hear the TV getting turned on from the living room.

When I was done carrying the bags up I had checked on Jason, to find out he was sitting at his Macbook. Bet he hadn't practiced a manuscript, but I knew that already. He'd just smiled up at me, with that fake smile which made me shiver and want to run away.

After half an hour, when I was done showering, the soreness and pain was still there, refusing to leave me alone. I found a tank top and some jeans. I would rather have worn a hoddie and jogging pants, but I knew Jason didn't like casual clothes, so I better not.

When I was done drying my hair, and putting on my clothes, I went to the kitchen for some dinner. I knew Jason had already eaten because of the dishes in the sink, that he obviously hadn't bothered to put in the dishwasher, though it was empty. I ate some lasagna from yesterday, a plate of salad, some potatoes, four glasses of Coke and two pieces of cake. Wow, I hadn't realized I was that hungry, probably the outcome of the horrid shopping I did earlier. But a few minutes later, after staring out in the empty air, I realized how many calories I'd just swallowed. With a sick feeling in my stomach, I rushed to the bathroom and threw up, being careful to remain silent. I didn't want Jason thinking I was sick or something. It was usual for me to throw up after eating. Nothing to get all stirred up about. I feverishly brushed my teeth and rinsed my mouth twice, to be sure the disgusting taste in my mouth was gone. I wiped the tears away from my cheeks, making sure that there were no more visible signs of my sickness – though he probably wouldn't care - and slumped into the couch at the seat beside Jason.

"Just in time to see my show," he mumbled and smiled to himself.

"Wouldn't miss it," Which was a lie. I'd seen so many episodes of that stupid show, that it had now become so predictable and monotone and it wasn't really worth watching. But I did it for Jason's sake.

The intro music began, and I pulled my legs up to my chest wrapping my arms around them. As we'd watched it halfway – with constant comments and complains from Jason about his co-stars – I leaned into him, completely aware of the consequence, but not bothering to worry about it now. I just needed the closeness of someone. Anyone.

As the credits rolled across the screen, I snuggled closer to him, just enjoying the silence from him, but also knowing what's yet to come.

He always starts out carefully, like messaging my shoulders – a rare thing for him to do – but then sliding his fingers up under my shirt, opening the clasp of my bra and pulling the tank top off of me.

But this time it was different. He wasn't all gentle and soft as he usually was. His fingers crawled down to my pants, but I put a hand down to stop him, knowing it wouldn't make any difference.

"What's wrong?" He whispered urgently.

"I just don't want to,"

"What?" He asked in disbelief, his voice getting a few octaves higher.

"I don't want to," I said again calmly.

His expression turned incredulous, and I didn't reach to react before his hand hit my cheek. When his hand was removed, it felt like it was still there, burning its way into my skin. He started to soothe my cheek now, with soft strokes across the burning. It was like putting an ice-cube into a lake of liquid, burning lava.

"Honey, I don't want to hurt you. I want to make love to you." He cooed like I was a little child.

It wasn't the first time he'd hit me. It was the third. I was sure one day I would lose count of it. The first time was when I had been eating dinner with one of my male friends and first gotten home a little later than promised. He had hit the left side of my stomach, and the blue mark was still visible, along with the shock that still echoed in my mind. Second time it was because I refused sex with him as now. And now this was the third time.

It wasn't the first time either; I had refused to have sex with him, but had given in anyway. I didn't want to upset him, because I knew how hard life as an actor could be. I didn't want to make it worse. I wanted to think of myself as the one who improves his life, but not sure if I would ever become that person to Jason.

The people who didn't know Jason's true self, were totally jealous and thought that I was the luckiest girl on earth, to be having such a handsome man as my boyfriend. But those who knew him, all wondered why I was with him, and I was sure they thought that maybe then, it was because of amazing sex. But that wasn't even it, because I had never enjoyed sex much. It was because I loved him. Right?

I remember so well how we fell in love. I was at a club, where only the 'cool' people were allowed entrance. Apparently I was one of them. Every girl I knew was interested in him, and I was the only one who didn't bother. But he found me irresistibly mysterious because I didn't want him, and then I was the one ending up with him. Quite ironic, actually. The first time we kissed it was raining a lot, and our clothes were completely drenched. The first time we had sex was in the back of his limousine. The first time we said "I love you" to each other it was in Paris on Arch de Triumph at a special night opening. I miss saying that. I was so happy back then, and he was too. He hadn't always been this grouchy and selfish. He used to buy me flowers, unexpectedly take me to lunch, kidnap me picnic in a park and other romantic stuff like that. Now it was gone, and every day was a gray day for me.

I sighed, settling myself down as comfortable as possible on the couch, pulling my top off along with my jeans, giving him the pleasure of tearing off my panties and bra himself. He grinned down at my almost naked body, and pulled off his shirt, jeans, socks, and underwear, seeing how hard he already was just by the sight of me. He opened the clasp of my bra quickly and cupped my breasts with his hands. I remained quiet.

He started nibbling and kissing my neck, while he pulled down my panties. Only a few seconds passed, and then he thrust into me in one quick move, causing my whole body to sting in pain, because of the soreness in it. He pulled back, to thrust into me again, this time not as painfully, although I couldn't say it was that pleasurable either.

"Uh..." Jason moaned. "Yes. You're so... Eve!"

He thrust into me again, but I just stayed still, eyes closed.

**Embry's POV**

It was today; exactly three years since my mom had died. Being at her grave didn't make me sad or happy. It made me feel numb, just the way I'd felt during her funeral, just the way I'd felt when I held a speech, and just the way I'd felt about her. I couldn't tell if she loved me. Or had, at least. I had no need of getting to know either. Unlike me, she wasn't good at expressing her feelings. She was always so formal, so careful, and so neat.

I was pretty much alone now. I had no family left. Not that I knew of.

I had Sam and his family, but I didn't want to steal it from him, though I knew he was more than willing to share. He wanted me to be happy too.

The reason why Sam, was sort of the only family I had left, was because that he was my half brother. Sam's father is my father too. Mom had told me that just before she died. As the last thing, making it impossible for me question her about it, but maybe that was exactly why she had waited such a long time – because she didn't want to talk about it. She probably felt embarrassed – it had shocked people enough that she was pregnant and alone, why shock them further and embarrass the Uley family by telling who the father is? No, she would never give anyone such guilt on their shoulders. Not even me, though she knew I was aware of it was me who should feel guiltiest. After all, I was the one who had stopped her from getting an education. I was the one who had stopped her from building up a family. It bothered me a lot and sometimes I was on the edge of crying. Stupid, I knew. It wasn't my fault I was born. But still, I felt so damn guilty.

I walked away from her grave, trying to collect myself. The thought – the guilt – in my mind was too much, and I needed a distraction. I went to my car, realizing I was starving. I ended up stopping by McDonald's for takeaway food, and flirting with the girl reaching me the paper bag of fast food. It felt like comfort eating as I was settled down in a wooden chair to myself, nothing but silence to fill in the air. It was stupid, but to honor my mom who was always so neat, I always kept my house, which once had been hers, organized and clean. But it made my house seem cold too, which sometimes made me want to get all messy and dirty, just so it would look like somebody was actually living there.

I slumped into my couch as I'd finished the two Big Mac's I'd bought, closing my eyes, to open them quickly again, as I heard a car nearing my house.

I shook my head and snorted, as I saw Quil's car pull into my garage. From my couch, I could already hear him and Claire fighting over who sang the best. Though I must admit that both of them sang like shit.

Claire was thirteen now, and extremely conscious of that she had her own personal living three dimensional teddy bear, who would do just about anything to make her happy.

"Claire, c'mon, I won Singstar four times against you," Quil argued.

"Yes, but that was because it was grown-up songs I've never heard!" Claire protested.

"Okay next time we'll buy High School Musical edition,"

They both burst into laughter.

"I hate that edition, you idiot," Claire grinned at him.

Quil grinned sincerely back at her. "Yeah, yeah, kiddo. You say what you want but I'm still the best,"

She rolled her eyes at him and opened the car, only to take a few steps in direction of my house, before shouting, "Uncle Embry!". She knew I could hear her already. She'd grown used to our improved senses, but she had never questioned it. She knew nothing about wolves though.

I stepped out the door, meeting her with open arms. I hugged her little body tightly, her short arms only reaching halfway around me, but she was only looked small because I was so over-sized.

"How are ya, beautiful?" I chuckled and pulled her out to look at her properly.

She blushed slightly. "Fantastic, though Quil thinks he sings better than me. What do you think?"

"Um," I mumbled. She pushed her eyebrows together, looking expectantly at me. "You do, honey."

She spun around and smiled up at Quil.

"Hey, dude! I thought you were my friend," He complained to me.

"Well, Claire is just so much nicer," I said and winked at her.

She grinned at me, and her lips pouted. "Could I go watch TV? You have all the good channels,"

"'Course. Make yourself at home," I told her, and she ran inside, eager to watch her channels.

Quil watched me for a while, before saying anything. Our eyes met, and the look in his eyes told me, he knew what day it was today. Bet it was to cheer me up, they'd stopped by. He hadn't called before coming, knowing I'd just say no. I knew it was good for me to have them here. And it worked. Kind of. The only thing that could cure my agony completely was to go out tonight – it was Friday night - find someone hot, fuck her, and get home.

Quil asked me if I wanted to go to Emily's place along with all the other wolves, but I already had plans. I was going to a club in Seattle. Fuck a random girl. Leave before she could reach to ask for my name. Quil and Jacob were the only ones allowed to tease me with it. They called me a "man-whore" whenever they got an appropriate time. But I didn't really care, because if that was what it would take to drown my agonies, then I would keep doing it. At least it wasn't junk food or alcohol or drugs. Sex was pretty harmless against that.

When Quil and Claire had left, I called a friend. Her name was Britney. And she was hot.

**Review and hold up my motivation :)**


	3. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Twilight.**

**This is a sequel to Shooting Star which you can find on my profile, though you might be able to read this anyway :)**

**Thank you to my lovely beta and friend, _Kallmecrazy_! Her stories are amazing, you should go check them out !**

**Okay so this is a kind of a important chapter, so don't forget to tell what you think! And yes, some of you probably wonder why my chap's suddenly's become very long, but there was just too much work, keeping the chap in so small parts.. so now you get them long, but less updates.. hope it's okay :) anyways, enjoy!**

* * *

**2. Alone**

**Evelyn's POV**

"Hello darling! Guess who?"

"Um... Aunt Mary-Ann?" I said into my phone, knowing exactly who it was.

"No, silly! It's your lovely agent, Ally Summer. I have great news!" She squealed, and for the first time in forever, a tiny spark of excitement rose up inside me. "Your favorite designer, Stella McCartney, wants you to be in her runaway show on Wednesday. She didn't want you for an audition; she just wants you no matter what the cost of it!"

I gasped and a real smile spread across my cold lips. "Are you serious? For real?"

"Yes, of course it's real. Honey, would I lie about this kinda thing?"

"Yay!" I squealed and my real self came through. It had been locked up inside me for ages. I couldn't even remember the last time I'd been this happy. Stella McCartney, my favorite designer. Her dresses were the most beautiful thing, in expensive patterns and delicate fabrics, with cuts that only a brilliant designer could come up with. I had tons of Stella McCartney clothes in my closet.

"Your carrier looks very bright, hon! I'll send you an email with the practical information. 'Kay?"

"Okay. Thank you, Ally."

"It's what you hired me for right?" She said and laughed. "See you at that meeting on Friday,"

"Oh. Yeah. Right. Bye," I mumbled, having completely forgotten about the meeting.

I liked Ally. She was a fresh blow upon my grey days. When I had been talking to her my day always seemed a little lighter – a little brighter. But never more than a little.

Jason was working late tonight. Lately that had become every night. But I liked being alone – I had become so used to it. It was Saturday, and I had been invited for zillion parties and clubs, but I didn't have the energy to spend the whole night drunk and laughing. I'd just make a fool of myself.

I found my purse and car keys, and walked with weary steps down to my car. I had already put the keys in the ignition as I realized I was wearing loose grey pants and a t-shirt. Ugh. I had to go up and change to something appropriate, as my agency had put it. Appropriate. Who was to judge what's appropriate and what's not appropriate? Stupid rules. With a sigh, I rose up and quickly changed to tight black jeans, a tunic and pumps, throwing on some accessories Angelica had told me would work for an outfit like this. This time – with a little more energy – I went down to my car again, and drove off to the local supermarket.

I ended up buying a bunch of salad and some chocolate ice cream. What else could a model like me spend the night eating? The salad because I couldn't – and wasn't allowed to - put weight on, and the ice cream to grieve over that I couldn't eat anything but salad. An eternal evil circle.

My phone buzzed from my back pocket. "It's Evelyn," I muttered, more tiredly than I thought I was, into the phone, not bothering to check the caller ID.

"Hey babe," Jason said, faking the love in his voice. That was the way I could tell if or if not he was with other people. He had to keep up the facade. He had to sound like he cared for me like nothing else in the world. But I knew better. I knew exactly what he was saying behind the lines. And the fact that he's an actor only makes it easier for him.

"Hi,"

"I'm so sorry, but I kinda promised Andrew and David that I'd go out with them tonight,"

"Oh. Okay," I said trying to sound disappointed.

"Are you sure it's okay, honey?" He asked, only something he asked because of the people around him.

"Yes, it's fine."

"Okay. I'll see you tomorrow morning then. Alright, baby?" He said and I could easily tell that he didn't care if it bothered me that he was away.

"Yeah. Have a good time. Bye,"

"Thanks. Love you. Bye," He mumbled.

"Love you too," I said, but he had already hung up, and the words just echoed in my head. I shut my phone, and put it into my purse.

I and Jason's relationship had become more business-like lately. He was good commercial for my carrier. And he knew that. That was one of the reasons – he had told me – that I should be thankful to have him as my boyfriend. So I was.

I drove home, parked my car, and went for a little walk in the neighborhood. I ignored the whistling after me as I passed a bar, with laughing men, already drunk, though it wasn't more than nine pm. The streets weren't lifeless. In fact, dozens of cars raced past me. As usual, the day had been grey and rainy, but exactly today, the dark had already attacked all of Seattle. I was suddenly uncomfortable being on my own in a big dark city. I hurried home, planning to watch a movie and fall asleep whenever I couldn't keep my eyes open anymore.

For some reason, our bed felt so much more nice, warm and comfy without Jason's cold, stiff body. But I was sure that the bed would be even nicer, if someone else's warm body was here to share it with me. I put Dirty Dancing on my DVD player, and took my plate of salad and my beverage of chocolate ice cream with me to bed. As I'd watched the movie halfway, I couldn't watch more, and turned it off. I sat there wondering if I should keep the calories inside my body, or if I should just get it out, so I didn't have to worry.

I ended up vomiting into the toilet. When I was done, I looked into the mirror, seeing something entirely else than I'd expected. She was unhappy, the girl in the mirror. She had purple marks under her eyes, and she was thinner than usually. Her hair was messy and needed a hair cut. Her bangs almost hid her eyes completely, which was a good thing. I felt more discreet behind my bangs. My ribs had become more visible lately. My heartbeat was irregular and missed a couple of beats once in a while. Sometimes it didn't beat at all – or maybe it was just me, being paranoid.

I wandered to my bed again, letting the silence fill my head and body. I curled up in a corner, pulling the comforter tight up around my neck and fell asleep with tears in my eyes, instead of a romantic movie playing in the background.

Money had never been a problem. My family back home was rich. They owned two big ranches in Texas, a little south of Dallas. How I'd ended up in rainy Seattle, was a longer story. A sad one, actually.

My mom had always been naïve and stupid. When I was in my early teen years, she would let me do just about anything. All I needed to say was something like, "Her parents are there to check on us" or "I know how to take care of myself", and then she would let me. She didn't really care I guess. I just wouldn't admit it. She was a tall, independent woman, with many needs and cravings. Her hair's colored every month by her personal expensive hair dresser, Angelo, with ten different nuances of blonde colors. It was her way of considering it looking natural. The thing just was it had so many nuances, that it didn't.

For daily she usually wore white below-the-knee-jeans, a top in different color depending on her mood, a little cashmere cardigan in white if the temperature fell, her black high-heeled, and for last her always loved – probably more than me – Chanel purse with the big letters written across it. Her skin was too brown to look natural – it was starting to look like leather, like most women's skin did at her age. Her eyes are a boring dull blue, and the makeup too overdone. In fact, her appearance wasn't at all how I imagined myself looking in thirty years. It wasn't my imagination of a beautiful woman.

My father isn't that much different. He hasn't much hair left, but he still has some patches by the side of his head, a dark brown shade, fading to grey. His smile's white and clean, reasoning in the many whitenings he'd had done at the dentist. His eyes are the most beautiful emerald green color, which I luckily had inherited. In his earlier days he had been running the ranch himself, but as he'd gotten richer and richer, he'd hired people to run it for him. And then he'd bought another ranch, and hired people to run it for him. He was making around three-hundred-thousand dollars a month.

My parents are only generous to people related to them in blood and flesh, and that's exactly what I would call stubbornly selfish. If that were me having so much money, I would have donated a bunch to organizations helping Africa and people with AIDS and all that, but they didn't. They had never. And they weren't attending to either. Some people just wouldn't change. But I at least got a check on seventy-five-thousand dollars a month. Totally unnecessary, but still.

But then I had a brother and a sister too. A twin sister, actually. Her name was Evelia – but people just called her Lia - and we were like two drops of rain on the outside, and at the time, also on the inside. We were both abnormally wild. We were both stubborn teenagers. We were both dreaming girls. And we were both beautiful enough to be on the cheerleader team. Lia was actually head cheerleader. Our big-brother, Christopher, played quarterback at the local football team. He was handsome. If I wasn't his sister, I'd probably have used a stronger word. I and Lia's friends would faint just looking at him – it had bothered us both sometimes.

But he'd always been very protective of us. Mostly me, for some unknown reason. And being Chris Ellaway's hot little sisters, had automatically given us a place among the most popular people in the whole High School. At the time it was awesome, but when they... disappeared, died, whatever, it wasn't anymore.

Nothing was cool after that. I broke up with my hot, popular boyfriend, Matt, I broke up with the rest of my family for being so cold about it, and I broke up with my old self. The old happy me. She was gone, and replaced by someone far more serious.

I had tried so hard to forget what had happened, though I didn't want to forget my brother and sister, because I still loved them, and if they're still out there... somewhere, I would love them with all I've got since nobody else wanted my love.

_Everything had been going so well. I loved my life – I felt like I was in heaven. And everything for tonight was planned out. Our parents were out of town the whole weekend, and so we had the whole ranch to ourselves. They trusted us, hence they let us be by ourselves. Chris and Lia were going to a party at one of Chris' friends, but I was staying home for once. I had another plan how to spend the evening. I was spending it at home with Matt, my hot football playing boyfriend. He was two years older than me, but that didn't really mean anything, because I wasn't a girl who holds back. I do what I want, when I want._

"_Listen, Eve, I'm serious, don't do it if you don't want to. Matt is good at persuasion. But he's a good guy. He's the only one I would ever allow you to be with." Chris, my protective big-brother, had said before he took off with Lia. It was kinda weird talking with him about having sex with one of his buddy's. But he saw it as a responsibility of his, to look after Lia and me. Sometimes he was a better father for us, than our real father would ever be. But the thing just was that Chris had never been annoying or over protective. He just cared for us, and made sure we stayed out of trouble. And that was nice._

"_Don't worry. I want to. I'm sixteen. It'll work out fine. In fact, I'm pretty sure it'll be nice," I had told him._

_He laughed a little at that. "Ain't that also why everyone is doing it?" He'd smiled teasingly and winked at me._

"_Sure. You definitely know what it feels like! How was Jennifer by the way?"_

"_Shhh!" He'd hushed. "We don't wanna talk 'bout that, honey. Now, goodbye baby sis. Tomorrow when I see you, you'll be a woman."_

"_You're talking nonsense, Chris. But yes, I'll see you later! Have fun." And then he'd hugged me tightly and kissed me on the top of my head._

_Lia had been squealing all along. "I can't wait to hear the details tomorrow!" And then she had hugged me deeply, smiled at me, and followed Chris to his dark blue monster Jeep. Then they'd raced off to party all night without me. But I wanted this. I wanted to be able to please my boyfriend._

_I hurried to the bathroom, took a shower, shaved my legs, dried my hair, and bathed myself in perfume. I glanced at myself in the mirror. How could someone as hot as Matt ever want to be with a normal girl like me? I found that weird, but avoided to question it too often. It would only make me sad. I found the bag from "Victoria's Secret", and fished the lingerie up. I suppose it looked more like a piece of lace rather than underwear. It was a pretty magnolia pink, with bows at the top of the thong and between my breasts. I quickly put it on, feeling strangely comfortable. I went to my closet, pondering for a long time what to wear. So when the door bell rang, I still hadn't found anything to wear. Well, it didn't matter, it was going off, anyway. With butterflies circling in my stomach, I opened the door, and saw Matt standing their, fidgeting a little._

"_Wow!" He blurted out. "I had no idea the dress code for the party was underwear..."_

_Oh, yeah. Minor detail: I hadn't told him that we were having sex tonight. He thought he was picking me up, so we could go to the party. But I was sure he wanted to, because he'd asked me several times if I wanted to. And Chris had assured me too. He even said that he was certain of he had a condom himself. But I had gotten one, just in case._

"_Well," I began. "I thought that we could just stay here instead? My parents aren't home till Sunday." I batted my eyelashes a little at him, like any normal teenage girl would._

"_Uh..." He mumbled like he was in a trance just by looking at me. "Sure! Whatever you say, baby."_

_It wouldn't be hard to convince him, that I was ready. He was already turned on. I could easily tell just moving my eyes a little further down his body. And he was hot. Any girl would think so. He had caramel colored hair, nicely fixed with a little wax, light blue eyes, tanned skin, nice white smile, marked cheekbones, and abs that made me go crazy for him. He was playing on the football team, so he was obviously very muscular. He wasn't really tall, but he was still taller than me, so I didn't care._

_I took his hand and led him to my room. He had only been there four or five times, since I preferred to stay at his house, free of my annoying mom and her lame comments. I'd already made the bed ready for us._

"_Jeez, honey. Is it some kinda goal for you to make me horny, because I sure as hell am right now," He mumbled, and put his hand around my waist as we stood in the middle of my huge room._

_I chuckled slightly. "Yeah, it kinda is," I mumbled and intertwined my fingers into his hair._

_He flashed a naughty smile at me and leaned down to kiss me, quickly pushing his tongue inside my mouth, sweeping it across my teeth. I met his tongue playfully, and we stood like that for a couple of minutes and stopped as I heard him whisper, "You reached your goal," against my now swollen lips._

_I pulled away gently, and pushed him onto my bed. He settled himself up against the pillows that were built up against my headboard._

"_I want to clear a few things up," I said surprisingly serious._

_He nodded eagerly, like a little cute puppy, not even trying to take his eyes of my chest. _

"_I'm ready, Matt,"_

_He reached out for me, and I let him pull me up beside him. He wrapped his strong arms around me, and eyed me closely. I had never felt safer in my life, than when I was laying in his arms._

"_Are you completely sure?" He asked biting his lip sexily. That just topped the sexual tension between us._

_"Completely," I confirmed quietly. "Don't you want me?"_

_A wave of shock rolled across his face. "Of course I want you! What else could I possibly want?"_

"_I dunno. Amy?"_

_"Are we gonna talk about my_ ex_-girlfriend Amy or me and you, who by the way are together and happy right now?" He asked, unpleasant by being reminded of her._

"_Me and you," I breathed against his chest. And then I pulled off his shirt – having no idea where all that confidence came from – and his khakis. I opened my night drawer and rummaged a little to find the condom I had hidden there. I left a trail of kisses all the way from his mouth to the edge of his boxers, before I pulled those off too. He was huge, and it frightened me for a half-second, but that was quickly over, as I became all horny, and forgot all about fears and hopes and dreams._

_As I said, I was living in the now._

_I woke up with a sore body, but I didn't regret a thing. Matt was laying beside me, snoring ever so slightly. I turned around in the bed trying to sleep a little longer, but after half an hour, I decided to just get out of bed. I stood up, and reach down to pick up chris's shirt and put It on, and also my thong, to cover my naked body._

_I suddenly had a weird feeling in my stomach. An uncomfortable feeling and it was like I knew something was wrong. Terribly wrong._

_I drifted to the kitchen, pouring up some cereal with milk, and headed to Lia's room, to check on her. But as I entered, I didn't even have to look at the bed, to know it was empty. I placed the cereal on one of her drawers, and ran into Chris' room. It was empty too. I stumbled out in the hall way for my bag. I took my cell up, and called Lia._

"_The number you have reached is not in service at this time," a pleasant female voice said automatically._

_I tried Chris, but neither his was available. I was getting nervous now. The feeling I had in my stomach only made it much worse. Something in my head told me to turn on the TV. So I did, only to be shocked to the core._

"_Last night around 11 pm, a blue Jeep was found empty standing across of Queens Road. The vehicle inside had blood stains across the seats, and apparently the blood leads all the way into the woods. There is no signs of an accident, and no one has seen anyone driving the vehicle previously. The blood's DNA is being tested right now, and it seems the blood is from two different people. I'm standing here with detective Morrison."- the news reporter turned around to face a man, in his mid-forties with light hair, tanned arms and grey eyes, reflecting all the sorrow he's dealt with in his years as a detective of homicides -"Detective, is there anything new in this case?"_

"_Not really, Ma'am. This is a very mysterious incident,"_

"_For sure. What are your suspicions right now?" The news reporter pressed._

"_We have two suspicions, either the car was stolen, though we haven't gotten a report of a stolen blue Jeep, and the passengers escaped from the vehicle, or it was teenagers who had been approaching a party held by a senior in the local High School. Maybe they were injured but too affected by alcohol to get to the hospital. We have several people from same party under custody right now, and we are hoping to get more leads from them, because we are pretty much empty-handed at the moment."_

"_What is the reason you suspect it was teenagers approaching a party?"_

"_The car is a typical car for teenagers as the spoken age who approached the party, some of them under custody even said that they had friends owning such a car, but that there was several of them. We are investigating that right now. And for last, there were three six-pack's of beer stabled up in the trunk of the car."_

"_Thank you, detective Morrison," the news reporter said, and Morrison nodded consciously. She turned to the camera again. "If anyone has seen anything that you may think could be useful information for the police, please don't hesitate on calling them," She said, and a telephone number showed at the bottom of the screen._

_I stared out the window, too shocked to do anything. When I had finally gathered my feelings, I took my phone and pressed the numbers to the police office. But I didn't reach to do so, before somebody rang our doorbell. It took me a few seconds to react and open the door._

_It was the police. "Hello, Miss. Is Christopher Ellaway home?"_

"_No," I whispered my voice so shaky, I could barely understand what I was saying myself._

"_Do you have any idea where he is?" He asked._

"_No,"_

"_Does he own a dark blue Jeep from year two-thousand-and-seven?"_

"_Yes,"_

"_Could we ask you a few further questions, Miss?"_

"_Uh, yes," I mumbled._

"_When was the last time you saw him?"_

_It took me some time to answer, but the two police officers – a white man, and a black woman – waited patiently for me to gather myself. "Last night around ten thirty."_

"_Did you know where he was going and who he was driving with?"_

"_Yes, he and my sister, Evelia Ellaway, they were going to a party at one of his friends,"_

"_Is Christopher your big-brother?" The woman asked with a softer voice, than the man's rough one._

"_Yes. Yes, he is." I stuttered._

"_Do you know what this is about?"_

_"Yes, I saw it on the news channel,"_

"_Miss, could I ask you to come with us to the station?" The man asked._

_I had bit my lip so hard it was bleeding. All this had gone so wrong! What was I supposed to say to my parents, and what had happened to Chris and Lia? The guilt was choking me._

"_Sure. But my boyfriend is sleeping right now, so I better wake him up. Could he come with me?" I asked, careless if Matt got messed into something. I just needed my brother and sister back, no matter what price._

"_Of course, Miss. We'll just wait in the car." The woman said and smiled carefully at me._

_I couldn't smile back, but I looked at her thankfully, and then I shut the door and went to wake up Matt. He was sleeping peacefully. I shook him gently._

"_Matt?"_

_He turned around, to face me, and flashed a big huge grin at me. "Hey babe. You have _no_ idea how amazing last night was, and I -" He said while he was pulling my thong down._

"_There's no time for this, Matt." I interrupted. "Lia and Chris are gone."_

_He rose up instantly and cut the crap. "What?"_

I shook the awful memory away, and cleared my head. I didn't want to think about it. It was too painful, since they weren't found yet, and after five years the odds had become sort of small. It was easier to wrap my head around it when I wasn't living in Dallas. That was also my excuse to not visit my parents very often.

When I had been my good old, enthusiastic self, I had signed myself up for a site, for girls who wanted to be models. So a few months after Lia and Chris' disappearance, I was contacted by a model agency in Seattle. I had called my Aunt in Olympia as soon as I could, and she had immediately offered me that I could stay with her, because she knew how much I hated it in Dallas. She knew how cold and careless my parents had reacted to the disappearance. They hadn't even been mad nor sad. I'd never seen a feeling touch them. I hadn't hesitated saying yes to my Aunt's offer. I was really eager to go. Especially since Mary-Ann – my Aunt – had a daughter only a few years younger than me. Her name was Elodie and we had been best friends when we were a lot younger. They made me feel like a part of the family – like another child. And Elodie said that she saw me as her sister, and so, if people asked me if I had siblings I would say Elodie and her two younger brothers.

I drove to work and school every day in Seattle. I had balanced it, so I went to High School till noon, and most days I went to work after it. When I turned eighteen, I moved to Seattle, but I moved out of my apartment after two years, to live with Jason. Elodie's the only friend I've got left after moving in with Jason, and I'd started loosing contact to my friends.

Maybe I had sacrificed too much. But Jason loved me, so it was probably worth it.

**Please review this chap, I really want to know if it was too confusing, and if anyone has any questions, please ask away :)**


	4. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Twilight.**

**This is a sequel to Shooting Star which you can find on my profile, though you might be able to read this anyway :)**

**Thank you to my lovely beta and friend, _Kallmecrazy_! Her stories are amazing, you should go check them out !**

**Enjoy .. :)**

* * *

**3. Faith**

**Embry's POV**

I was in a bad mood already. Being pissed by something else while I was standing with my credit card in my hand, I broke it, and since it was Sunday afternoon the bank wasn't able to give me a new one till Monday. Now I hadn't any cash for food or tooth paste or a fucking condom plus everything else you would need as a living being. Now that just sucks. Jake had invited me to Eaton ville for the week though. And Sam had said I could come for dinner anytime I wanted. They always had food for a few extras, just in case. So I guess I would survive for a couple of nights.

I decided that the chance of visiting Jake, while enjoying the sight of his beautiful girlfriend, Nessie, and being able to head for Seattle quickly to hook up with someone, won against staying in rainy La Push. Not that Eaton ville would be any less rainy. I'd already called Nessie to announce my arrival Monday around noon. She'd promised me she would make the bed ready for me, but that she and Jake were in Olympia running errands at the time and they would be home around four. I had thanked her. That was what I usually did with the Cullens: thanked them. But she was as much a Black as she was a Cullen, so it didn't really count.

I tried to keep the negative thoughts in my mind down, and go for ride, just to do something. I didn't know why, but for some reason, I pulled up in Leah's driveway. I had no idea what the fuck I was doing here, but lately I hadn't had any idea, what exactly, I was doing. Leah seemed just as surprised as me, when I knocked her door. She was wearing a black tank top, and tight blue jeans, with her hair made into a ponytail. Her dark eyes eyed me curiously, as I stood there at her doorstep, wet like I'd been swimming with my clothes on, and big wide puppy eyes. But she let me in, and didn't directly question it.

"Embry, I hate to break it to you," She began, and I knew what her next words would be. She was the first to say it out loud, though. It still hurt. Also though I knew she told the truth to everyone. I wasn't an exception. That helped. A little. "But you're a mess." She finished, shockingly rueful. I'd never seen or heard much emotion coming from her. Her voice was always loaded with sarcasm, balanced and never faltering. It was different, then, being with her without the other wolves' presence, Sam's especially.

"I know," I said in sigh, and ran a hand through my tousled hair. I seriously needed a haircut. Leah noticed too, because her already disapproving look became even more disapproving.

"Look," She said trying to sound optimistic. "You need to find someone to live your life with."

"What the hell are you talking about? You know as well as I do, that I have more sex in a month than you have in a year. I live my life around hundreds of girls,"

She snorted. "Stop comparing your sex life with mine, 'cause they're not even comparable. You have sex because of lust, I have sex because of love, and I just haven't found 'the one' yet. 'Kay?"

"Yeah, yeah," I mumbled nonchalantly and stretched my muscles.

"You're such an ass," She said her eyes searching mine, but I kept looking down at the table in front of me. I didn't even argue with that. I knew I was an ass. Several girls had told me so, after I'd dump them after a week. Or a night even. "What I mean is you need a permanent girlfriend. Someone to share your life with, and marry. You know, Embry, you're not immortal."

"No, but close to. I can live as long as I want." I pointed out stupidly.

"That's not my point!" She hissed, and I flinched away. "You need a freaking imprint, Embry. You can't keep living the life your living. You don't just fuck random girls all the time. That's not normal."

"Since when have you become such a holy angel?" I bit back, finally looking up at her, probably looking pissed.

She narrowed her eyes at me for second, and then sighed. "You need an imprint," She said talking slowly and unmistakeable.

"No, I don't. I have myself, and that's all I need."

"No, it's not all you need. You need someone to take care of you," She said sincerely. It felt so odd to be having this conversation with Leah, who I'd always thought was a pain in the ass. But she was nice, really. She cared for me. Incredible, I was able to think she's nice in the middle of an argument with her.

"Not a damn imprint. It's Leah I'm talking to right now, right? The girl who has so much against imprinting?" I sneered at her.

"I'm changed, Embry. I want to imprint. I want to forget Sa – everything."

"What if I don't want to go around like a love-blind fool, who can hardly stand on his own fucking legs, without their imprint carrying them?"

"You need to relax,"

"Oh, really?" I said and the look in her eyes changed to pity. I was suddenly ashamed of myself for being so irritated and mad. She'd only tried to help me. I drew in a sharp breath. "I should just leave,"

She placed a hand over mine, just as I'd raised up. "No. I'm not done talking,"

"Do women ever?" I teased, but I quickly regret saying that, as her glance turned even more disapproving and pitiful. I sat back down.

She gazed at me for what seemed like forever before speaking again. "I'm serious about this, Embry. I mean it when I say you need an imprint," She said. "If you don't change your life style right now, you will get an imprint, because God sees all the mistakes you make. Maybe there's another lost soul like you, and you're meant to heal each other."

I felt myself snort. I really shouldn't, because just then, she lunged at me, and hit me right in my face. Jeez, that hurt. Probably broke my nose. At first, I was about to hit her back, but reminded myself she was a girl, and that she was in every right to hit me right there. But still. I cursed under my breath, and when I had massaged my nose for a while, I gazed up at her, to see her watching me satisfied.

"Okay, I get it," I groaned. "But I can't change on a day. And it's not like I can just suddenly find my imprint whenever I come around to it, I can't control it, if it was meant to be, I would have already imprinted."

"Too bad. You're gonna get an imprint then, some day. She – or he – will be luring around every corner, and if you decide to stay home for your own protection, she – or he – will come knocking."

"Oh, fuck you. I'm not gay. I prefer girls,"

"Well, you never know," She grinned.

"Sure, sure," I mumbled and locked eyes with the table again.

She drifted to the kitchen, and I heard her move around with glass. She was back with some water for us. I really needed that. Water. Fresh and clean and cold. Just how I like it. I gulped in three cups of water easily and Leah watched me with the same pitiful look in her eyes. She thought of me as a lost puppy. Sweet, but I didn't need anyone's pity.

"What are you up to?" She suddenly asked, surprising me once again, by actually caring about what I'm currently spending my time doing.

"Nothing for the weekend. But I'm visiting Jake and Ness this whole week,"

Her eye lids fluttered up, wide with curiosity. "What do you think?"

"Of them? They're the cutest. Jacob was a virgin until just recently. Hilarious, but you can't blame those poor love-stung -"

"Not of them. Of her. Of Nessie,"

"Nessie? She's awesome. And she cooks _so_ good. Man, I don't know what goes through that girl's head, that she want to be a freaking interior designer,"

"So that's all she can do? Cook?" Her voice was layered with skepticism. The old Leah was still there.

I truly liked Nessie. She is a great wife for Jacob. And she's hot too. But she's half-vampire so that figures. "No, she's sweet, friendly and very welcoming. You'll feel at home where ever she's around,"

"Hm," She grumbled and took a zip of her water. She didn't care about Nessie. It was obvious she didn't like her one bit. I was sure of that.

"Well, are you done talking? I better get home," I began.

Leah looked almost panicked now. "Are you busy?"

"Uh," I watched her confusedly as I spoke. "Not really. But I supposed you didn't want to be stuck with me...?"

"I could use some company," She admitted. "I've been stuck here myself for too long."

"Okay," I sighed. "I'll stay."

"Wanna go to the movies? There's this awesome action movie I so, so want to watch!" She chimed, and I'd never seen Leah this excited ever before.

"Sure, if I had the money."

"What are you talking about? You're loaded, honey,"

"Yes, but I broke my credit card today, and I don't have any cash..." I mumbled almost embarrassed.

"You can just pay me back later," And then she grabbed her coat. "But we should probably stop by your house first for some dry clothes."

I hadn't really taken much notice before, but as I glanced down myself, I was soaking wet. But now my Saturday night wasn't going to be spend alone in my cold house, I was going to the movies with Leah, the last person on earth, I'd ever imagined myself with.

When I woke up the next day, it was by a call from one of my party buddies. "Hi Embry!" He said. "Know what?"

"No, what, Gavin?" I murmured so sleepily I wasn't sure if he understood what I'd said.

"My sister got two tickets for a runaway show in Seattle next Wednesday, and she ain't able to make it, so she asked me if I wanted the tickets,"

Gavin was a known heartthrob in probably the whole Washington state. He was a decent-looking man, with lots of money, and a big sister being a famous divorce lawyer, known in all of US. She was the lawyer of several celebrities, and as far as I knew, she hadn't yet lost a single case. She was one of my next goals to screw. She wasn't the one who slept with a bunch of guys, that's why I found her interesting. She would be a competition, and lately I'd gotten tired of just picking a girl at the club, flirting with her for a few hours without a word being said, and then go over to her and say "So, how about it then?". The next moment we would be fucking all life out of each other in my hotel room.

Gavin had golden brown hair, with big eyebrows sharply shaped above his blue eyes. He wasn't that muscular, but strong enough to be able to take care of himself. His lawyer-sister had more of a reddish brown hair, that always hung loosely down her back, with a tight body, that any man would find hot. She had small, fine breasts, thin lips, light blue eyes, with a few freckles sprinkled across her nose and cheeks. She didn't exactly look like a hard lawyer, but she definitely was though. But it helped her looking tough and business-like when she was wearing those tight suits, business women always wear in boring gray shades. Not usually my kind of girl, but then again, I had never been picky.

"Sounds good," I mumbled into the pillow.

"So, uh, I'll pick you up where?"

"Eaton ville at the movies. Know where that is?"

"Sure," He muttered. "Got an old girlfriend living close by."

I chuckled. Good old Gavin and all his damn girlfriends.

"I'm picking you up at seven, 'kay? And you have to be stuffed with food then, 'cause I don't have time to eat dinner with you. My lil' sister's performing a play on her school, and I promised her I'd be there." He had a slight southern accent, but it wasn't as evident anymore.

"Okay," I answered, and hung up, not really caring if his feelings got hurt. I fell asleep again as quickly as I'd hung up.

**Evelyn's POV**

I felt sick already in the morning. It was the worst day ever to feel sick at. I was walking in my favorite designer of all time's runaway show. And then I felt sick! What was that about? I had never been more excited in my life, as I got the news from my agent, Ally Summer.

I had been close to call myself sick, but I decided that I could get through it. I would do it. Ally had even said there would be tons of other agents, so it was important that I showed up to make my name more known. I couldn't miss it, I really couldn't.

I slept most of the day away, so I was as rested as possible for tonight. I went up to take a shower around three, ate some cereal and threw on some random clothes, but reminding myself to be stylish, so I took it off, and put something "appropriate" on. Charles, our driver, drove me to the building where I was getting my makeup and hair done, and where the clothes I was supposed to wear were chosen.

I only recognized four models. Charlotte Gray is a very charming girl, black as the night, with black bottomless eyes, and hair all the way to her waist line in a dark mouth-watering color. She had curvy lips and an ideal body for every model in the world. Grace Owen is probably the most famous one of all the models here. She had walked for Chanel, Lanvin, Christian Lacroix and several other big brands. Her hair was so ash-blonde it was grey, and from what I'd talked with her, it's natural. She has green eyes and a very thin and lean body, with surprisingly big breasts compared.

Flower Connors, has red hair as a burning flame, pale skin and black eyes. If you thought Flower, sounded like a sweet pretty girl, you'd be very wrong. She is frightening to look at. Sometimes I felt myself moving in a big circle around her, because I'm afraid she might punch me or something. But that's just stupid me.

For last there was one of my model friends I spoke the most with. Her name is Scarlet Holden and she has long beautiful wavy hair in a pretty hazelnut color, with brown eyes and creamy skin. She is probably the tallest model here. Meaning she's very tall. She's at least six feet two. But it didn't feel like she's towering over anyone in any way, because she is so thin and fit.

My makeup artist gave me the whole thing on, and put a green shadow on to mark my emerald green dominating eyes even more. The hair dresser straightened my hair so flat, that I'd never seen anything like it. My bangs was so straight that it was covering almost half of my eyes. The stylist chose a white dress, which went to my thighs, cut in my layers, that bounced lightly as I walked. Over it, I was going to wear a tight-belted dark green jersey coat, with black pumps. It was one of the prettiest outfits I'd ever walked in.

Time passed quickly, and I didn't feel any better when I was about to walk the runaway. I was so dizzy, I could barely walk straight. But I managed it. Especially as I saw a man so dazzling, so sexy, so beautiful, I suddenly couldn't concentrate on anything else than not making a fool of myself. He followed me closely with his eyes, and as I passed him, our eyes met briefly, before I turned around and went back. He was on the first row, so he must be important, though I had never seen him before. I would have remembered seeing him before.

As I came out backstage, the cramps in my stomach grew worse, and I rushed out to the old ladies toilet, because I knew there wouldn't be anyone there, since everyone used the new toilets now. I remember throwing up into the toilet, and then not much else. I remembered mumbling my address to a deep voice, who said he took care of me, and then asking where I lived. He had a beautiful name. It was Embry.

**Now, you've probably all figured out what's happened, but please review anyways.. I'm not sure, if I should keep going.. **


	5. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Twilight.**

**To those of you who like this story, go read Shooting Star! It's in the same universe, and if you like this, i assure you, you'll like it too (Black Hole is the sequel to Shooting Star, but you're able to read it no matter if you've read Shooting Star or not).**

**Thank you to my lovely beta and friend, _Kallmecrazy_! Her stories are amazing, you should go check them out !**

**I posted a poll on my profile, please go vote :)**

* * *

**4. Thoughts**

**Evelyn's POV**

I woke up in a neutral room. The curtains were sandy, the night desk beside me was in dark wood, and the drawer across of the bed was in same dark wood. The covers that was pulled up around me were a spotless white. I snoozed in the scent, and my suspicion was true; the sheets were clean, because they smelled slightly of citrus soap. I definitely wasn't home. I lifted the covers to see what I was wearing, and I was still wearing the white dress, though, my coat and shoes were off. I lightly slid out from the big comfy bed, and walked with soundless steps around, just orientating myself. Where the fuck was I? I could hear the water running, in the bathroom, I assumed. Without really thinking about what I was doing, I opened the door. Embry – the beautiful man from last night – was standing in front of the sink, washing his hands. For a second, I just stared at him. He didn't say anything for quite a while, and as he suddenly spoke, he startled me, making me jump a little.

"Did you sleep well?" He asked, his eyes never leaving his hands, which he was still washing.

"Yes," I croaked.

"I put your coat on the rack, and your shoes in the closet," He muttered, and finally turning the water off, reaching for the towel and drying his hands just as carefully as he had washed them.

"Where am I?"

"The Alexis Hotel, Downtown Seattle," He answered with a steady breathing.

I knew the hotel. I had slept there once before and it was expensive. It had everything everyone could possibly need. Now that he'd told me, I could slightly recognize the colors of the furniture and the way it was arranged. Even though, I should be scared shitless of this stranger who'd picked me up and taken me to his hotel, I wasn't. There was something so sane, so sincere and so refreshingly different about him that I felt like staying.

He turned to face me, his eyes a delicious brown color and his night-black hair, tousled. "I was just heading for the gym, so you could have a moment to yourself. I bought a toothbrush for you. Call the room service if you need anything and call me if you need me," He had placed a little note with his phone number scratched down on, on the edge of the sink. He smiled briefly at me before he went out the door and shut the door behind him. I had kept my face unreadable the whole time.

I decided I might as well could take a shower now that I had the opportunity.

I had absolutely no idea what I was doing here, and why. Neither did I have the faintest idea of why Embry – the sexiest man alive – even bothered to take care of me. I came up with three reasons, one, he wanted money from me though that didn't seem quite like it, since he had booked in at one of Seattle's most expensive hotels. Two, Jason was Embry's sort of "enemy" and wanted to annoy him by spending time with me, which could be a possibility since Jason had never been the friendly kind of guy, he liked to fight instead of talking. Three, he wanted to fuck me, but in many ways that seemed totally unrealistic. First of all, there was something about him, that made me calm. Since the whole thing with Lia and Chris happened, when I was about to experience "the first time", I found it difficult for me to be alone with a room full of men, or alone with a man. But with him, I felt so relaxed. And second, you had to be crazy to do all of this, just to be with me! A wounded girl, who could never be fixed.

I had never been more curious to know what Embry's hidden agenda was. It was almost frustrating.

After I'd showered and dressed, I picked up the phone to call my agent. "Hey, Ally,"

"Jeez, honey, I was so worried about you! Where are you? You just disappeared! And no one saw you leave," Ally went on.

Good no one saw me leaving with sex-on-legs. What wouldn't Jason do to me if the paparazzi's had caught me? I shivered at the thought. "I got sick, and I just didn't wanna go home, so I slept at a hotel," It was sort of true. I _had_ been sick, and I _did_ sleep at a hotel.

"Are you alright now?" She asked.

"Yes, I'm fine,"

"Good," She said. "Because you have to give Stella an apology and give her, her clothes back,"

"Yeah, I know," I mumbled.

"So you just go back and return the clothes, and we'll talk about the rest after the meeting on Friday," She said businesslike. "Okay, sweetie?"

"Yes. Thanks, Ally," I said trying to force myself to be more grateful for her concern, since she was worrying more about me than any other agent would.

I stared into the empty air from the bed for a while. I was scared. Not because of being in a stranger's hotel room, or because I felt unexplainable drawn to this unusual kind stranger, but because I wasn't scared of those exact reasons. I should be freaking out, but I wasn't. I was frustrated and kind of excited by meeting him. I wanted so badly to get to know him. But I was also scared of Jason. God knows what he would do to me, if he found out I was seeing someone behind his back. He would be beyond furious even if I told him he was just my friend.

I went to the bathroom to brush my teeth twice since I didn't do it last night. I gathered up my stuff – and my courage – to go down to the gym hall. I knew this was wrong, but the least I could do, was to thank him. As I made my way out, I stuck the note with his phone number into my pocket. I wasn't sure why I did it, some voice inside my head told me to, but I searched for pen and paper and wrote down my own phone number. I wrote my name above it, and left the note on the mini-bar.

I took the elevator down, and the receptionist at the counter – he was a fair-haired man in his thirties, recently shaved and decent-looking -, guided me to the gym hall. Considering it was a Thursday morning and that people ought to be at work, there wasn't more than three in the gym. There was a light haired girl with big boobs, training some kind of yoga thing in the far corner, and an elder man running on the treadmill close to the door. In the back, as far back in the gym as possible, Embry was lying down on the bench press, moving his arms up and down with something that looked like several hundreds of pounds. It didn't seem like he was pressing himself, and he actually looked calm and kind of bored. As I took a few steps in his direction, he lay the weights up on the holder, and sat up to watch me approach him.

I hesitated for a few silent seconds, and then I stretched my hand out. "I'm Evelyn Ellaway. And you're Emrby...?"

"Call," He said, smiling at me, while shaking my hand firmly. I didn't know if he felt it too, and it was one of the few things I remembered from last night, but as our skin touched, I felt happy and complete, like a strike of tinkling jolting through my body. I remembered that as my skin had touched his last night.

"I want to thank you for being so kind to me," I began in a low, polite voice.

"No problem," He said, smiling a quirky smile, that made me feel like he knew exactly how I felt – exactly how drawn I felt to him.

The corners of my mouth lifted a little. "I better go home, so, uh..."

"You can stay if you want to," He offered.

I wanted so bad to stay there, maybe even talk with him. I could imagine us talking till past midnight, the bedroom only lit by a few candles and a weak lamp. But I couldn't. I had a boyfriend. _Come on, Evelyn, tell him you have a boyfriend!_ The voice inside my head told me. "No, thanks, I need to get home. My boyfriend might get worried."

A shadow of disappointment and sadness crossed his beautiful features, and then he seemed to compose himself back to that soft stare of his. I felt my knees weaken as his eyes bored into mine. "At least I can follow you to the door then,"

I smiled, just a lift in the corners, not showing any teeth. "That would be nice."

First now I noticed how many pounds he had been lifting so easily. He had put as much weight on as you possibly could; four-hundred-and-fifty pounds. I gave him a second glance, and saw he was bare-chested, with free view to his well-trained stomach and abs. I felt like reaching over to drive my fingers across, but I couldn't. I had to close all the emotions inside of me. I felt vulnerable when I was with this guy, Embry. I didn't know what to make of myself. I was afraid that I someday couldn't keep it inside of me anymore, and would brake out of it, embracing him with everything I've got. I needed to get away, right now, but I wanted to stay so, so bad. I was torn between my feelings. Or was it torn between my heart and brain? I couldn't tell.

He obviously didn't care about being half-naked in the foyer of the hotel, and the receptionist didn't say anything as we came. Embry stopped in the middle of foyer, and spun around to face me, eyes serious and determined. "Look, if you ever get in trouble, call me. If you need someone to talk to, call me. Whatever it is... just call me."

I couldn't say no. I couldn't force my lips to say the word. Not even mouth it. I was so attracted to him, that I had a hard time not just going up to his hotel room and fuck. But I couldn't do that either. Somehow, Embry seemed more important than that, like there was more to him than a hot one-night-stand. And I was sure Jason would figure it out, if I stayed here one more night. Maybe he was selfish and mean, but he wasn't dumb. I simply just gave Embry a nod, and hurried out of the foyer.

I scarcely noticed where I was going, the only thing I could think about, was, how alone I felt without his presence.

**Embry's POV**

For the first time in a very long time I felt hopeful. She was just so Goddamn beautiful that I had been staring at her almost the whole night throughout, like some creepy maniac. I told myself, that I had just been watching her, to make sure she didn't get sick or something happened. I wondered idly that night what it would be and couldn't really come up with anything more realistic, than she could roll out of the bed. And if she did, I would have catched her before she hit the ground, but that too seemed kind of unrealistic when you saw how deep asleep she really was.

She had only moved in the bed a few times during the night, and once in a while she had given out a low grunt or quiet soft moans. But that was mostly during the time she dreamed. Her expression changed swiftly as she dreamed. At first it was sort of puzzled, then alarmed and her mouth had stretched out in a painful grimace, then she had twisted a little, arching her back a bit, and then her expression turned peaceful again. I assumed she had been having a nightmare, which wouldn't have been weird since she had just been vomiting and only seconds later been passing out.

When tiredness finally overwhelmed me, I had fallen asleep on the floor. I didn't wake up before the clock struck one pm, and luckily she hadn't waken up to find herself on a stranger's hotel room, with the stranger sleeping on the floor. I had chuckled to myself a little at the picture of that. I had brushed my teeth, washed my face and hands, and had decided to head for the gym, just to be doing something normal, though it didn't improve my mussels one bit. But then... she had woken up, her cheeks slightly flushed and her eyes like an endless forest in hundreds of green nuances only disturbed by the wind. I felt so speechless, so I just blabbered out with something completely meaningless. I didn't want to leave her, but I had to. I couldn't just assume she wanted to spend every single living second with me, because of some strange Quileute magic. No, that was just too weird.

When she had come down in the gym hall, her hair was newly washed, and her face was pure and free of make-up, not a sight I was used to see at girls. But I liked it. No, scratch that, I loved it. She wore the same puzzled expression as when she had been dreaming, but there was an edge to it. Like she didn't know what to do – what to make of herself. I knew exactly how she felt. I felt the same way. And as she said she had a boyfriend and that she needed – and was even able – to leave, my heart ached, my brain attacked me with worries, creating a headache.

I was about to go crazy.

No, wait... I was about to become a fucking psycho emo, with all my issues, like being abusive of sex, and picking up a random – and then again, totally opposite of random – girl to lock her up at my hotel room, while staring at her, scrutinizing every move she made.

Now that was just fucking crazy!

I shook my head disapprovingly, and ran a hand through my hair, which still needed a haircut. I picked up the phone on the night table to call roomservice. I asked them to make an appointment at a hair dresser for me to about two hours.

I didn't have a thing of my own stuff at this hotel, so I didn't have access to my computer. I decided to go to a net cafe around the corner, just to do something.

I felt like a stalker as I sat there, in a dark room with several ugly nerds playing whatever game, searching for information about Evelyn Ellaway. This I found out: she was twenty-one years old, her boyfriend were a famous soap opera actor named, Jason Frasier. She was a model. She came from Texas. And then there was something interesting, because it said she had had a brother and a sister named Evelia Ellaway and Christopher Ellaway, and when I Googled them, to find out why they were gone, all these paper articles came up. I read it all, shocked. Her sister and brother had disappeared mysteriously five years ago. I felt so bad for her, and wished I could just hold her right there. I wished I could've been there to comfort her, but I could now. I was glad as I came to the realization that could do anything for her. And I would.

I went to the hair dresser and got the hair cut, feeling strangely much like a new person. It was cut short, so I wouldn't have to get a new hair cut soon. I didn't have the time for that shit anymore. I had someone to take care of every second of my life. Getting your hair cut just seemed like a waste of time.

I slumped onto my bed when I came home, and fell asleep. I woke up by my ringing cell phone on the night table. As I pressed answer I noticed that the clock had just struck eight pm. I must have been exhausted, because I counted together that I had been sleeping for about five hours additional to the eight hours I'd slept last night. "Hello?" I said.

"It's Leah. We've all been worried sick about you! You're usually home again from a night out around noon. It's eight in the evening. We've been calling you all day! Where the fuck are you?"

"Uh," I mumbled into a pillow, and drove a hand through my newly cut hair. "At a hotel."

"Where?" She demanded.

"In Seattle."

"I'm picking you up,"

The silence lasted for a few seconds. "Okay."

"Okay?" She said, shocked to the core. "That's what you have to say to that? You're not going to protest?" When I didn't answer, she just went on. "What happened to you Embry?"

"Nothing," I muttered, with a voice in a weird mix of ruefulness and happiness. I didn't want to go home, and I wondered what Leah of all people in the world was doing in Eatonville, when she hated Nessie so much. They reason why Leah felt all this hatred for such a compassionate and sweet creature, simply was, that she meant Nessie was just fooling around with Jacob. Using him. She didn't feel as intensely about the rest of the Cullens. Once when she had been in the pack, I'd heard a thought that she meant to hid, where she was thinking that she thought some of the Cullens were nice. Nice! But she was still kind of disgusted and creeped out by them. Women. You'll never really learn to get them.

"Yes, something did happen, Embry," Leah said conspicuously. I could almost see her narrowed eyes, pressed mouth and her hand on her hip, which was the way she always looked when she knew somebody were lying to her. "We'll talk about it in the car."

"Uhuh,"

"What have you been doing? You sound like shit,"

I blinked my eyes a little, and sat up, eyeing myself in the mirror just on the other wall. I looked sleepy most of all, but my eyes were lit up in the strangest way. Like someone had made a bonfire, right there in my eyes somewhere in the massive amount of inevitable blackness. I just stared at myself for quite a while, before I realized, Leah's bitching from the phone had been going on all along.

"I just woke up." I simply said. She was bothered by my short answers. I knew she wasn't the type of girl who babbled too much, but she wasn't a "I only speak the little necessary"-person either.

"Which hotel are you staying at?"

"Alexis,"

"I'll be there in an hour, okay?"

"Yup," I mumbled and hung up, not caring about Leah and her eternal issues.

I had been dreaming of Evelyn in my sleep. I had sort of almost been thinking about her in my sleep. She hadn't left yet. I had a feeling she'd be staying in my thoughts for quite a while.

**Please, please review - it's keeps me motivated.. **


	6. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Twilight.**

**To those of you who like this story, go read Shooting Star! It's in the same universe, and if you like this, i assure you, you'll like it too (Black Hole is the sequel to Shooting Star, but you're able to read it no matter if you've read Shooting Star or not).**

**Thank you to my lovely beta and friend, _Kallmecrazy_! Her stories are amazing, you should go check them out !**

**I posted a poll on my profile, please go vote :)**

**

* * *

**

**5. Tempts**

**Evelyn's POV**

I should have known what would happen when I came home. But I was oblivious to all that. I just couldn't stop thinking about Embry, which was dangerous. I couldn't start seeing him. It would be so wrong.

I had given Stella McCartney her clothes back, but she just told me that I could keep them. So I did. That too made my mood good and light for the first time in a very long time. But as I'd gotten home after taken off my coat and high-heeled, I glimpsed Jason in the kitchen. He looked tense. Oh, God no.

"Eve," He just said.

"Yeah, baby?"

"Come in here,"

I obeyed, and bowed my head guilty as I walked over to him from the hall way. _This is not good_, my mind kept telling me.

"Hey," I muttered as I approached him. I went over to him for a hug, but instead, he smacked my cheek so hard, tears began trickling out of eye hooks. I met his gaze and his clear blue eyes were hard as steel.

"Where have you been?" He demanded, his voice full of jealousy.

"I felt sick at the show and slept at a hotel," I whispered urgently.

"And that is the truth?"

"Yes," I croaked.

He reached out for my cheek again, and I flinched back, but instead of hitting me again, he dried the tears away. Then he leaned in to kiss my cheek, and I was just stone still.

"I don't want to hurt you," He cooed. "I was just so worried about you."

For a moment, I felt as alone as ever. I was stuck with a violent boyfriend, and I didn't have my family or friends or anything. When I had watched TV all day, eaten a bunch of food and throwing it up a little while after, I finally decided to call Elodie – the daughter of my favorite Aunt. The Aunt who had offered me to live at her house. I was so thankful to her. And Elodie was one of the only friends I had left now. I owed them big in some way.

"Hey, honey!" Elodie cried as she always did. "How are ya?"

"Um, okay, I guess," I muttered. "How are you?"

"Fantastic! Haven't I told you about my boyfriend Seth?" She was being ironic.

"Yeah, you mentioned him," I smiled to myself. I had met him a couple of times, and I believed he was nice to her, but I was sure I was naïve too. At every chance Ellie had gotten she somehow linked every topic to her one and all, Seth. But I remembered the feeling she probably felt right now. First love. It was one of the greatest things. As far as I knew she was very in love with this guy, and I had warned her the first time she mentioned him. Obsessing so much over a person, you'd always end up hurt, when the feelings weren't returned.

"I'm serious about him, Eve. He's the one. I have so much to talk to you about! Aren't you coming home for a couple of days?"

"That was actually why I was calling," I said, tapping my foot against the chair next me. "Can I stay with you this weekend?"

"I don't think it will be a problem," She chimed. "Mom will be thrilled to know you'll be spending the weekend with us."

"I'm sure she will," I chuckled lightly. "Yon don't have any plans for the weekend?"

"Not really,"

"You sure?"

"Yeah, I mean I obviously planned to be with Seth, and he's having a little get together with his friends, and he told me I could just invite a few. I want you to come. You should really meet them all – they're really nice. And gosh, you should remember to check out their abs."

I chuckled again. She always made me want to laugh a little no matter how bad my mood was. "Are you completely sure you want me there?"

"Yes, totally sure," She assured me.

"Okay. I'll be there for dinner. Remember to tell Auntie,"

"Sure. See ya! Bye."

"Bye."

And then I hung up.

**Embry's POV**

When I had gathered my stuff and checked the whole suite for something, I might have forgotten, even though I hadn't brought much, I headed for the door. But the nagging feeling inside me that I had forgotten something, kept bothering me. I ended up searching it all through one more time. And as I was getting to an end, I noticed a note on the mini-bar. This was what I'd forgotten, I knew immediately. _Evelyn_, it said, and then a number below. I had experienced this kind of thing before, after my countless one-stands had left their phone number for me. I had thrown them out. This phone number and only this, I would keep memorized forever.

Leah, was tapping her fingers in an impatient rhythm against the wheel. She didn't look at me, as I got in. She didn't say anything either. I put the seat belt on, and her little Ford Fiesta purred to life. She drove halfway out of Seattle before she began the inquiry.

"Where did you go last night?"

"A model show," I muttered.

She was trying to compose herself so she wouldn't freak out. She had never really worried this much about me. Apparently our friendship had grown stronger these past couple of days. This was so unlike the old Leah I knew. "Did you take a girl to the hotel?"

"Yup,"

"And?"

"And she slept in my bed, while I slept on the floor. And then she left."

"You didn't have sex with her?" She asked slightly shocked.

"No,"

"You're kidding me, right?" She asked, stifling a smile and a following chuckle.

"No. I'm dead serious." I said, and gave her a stern look.

Her forehead creased, and she twitched her lips. After a while of taking my words in she said, "Okay," In a reasonable voice. "So what's the reason you didn't have sex with her? Did you listen to me?"

"She was sick."

"Was that the reason?"

"Not only. She's... special," I said, trying to keep the feelings inside me locked up. I would've wanted to use stronger words for her. _She's the most beautiful and important girl in the whole world_, that's what I would've wanted to say. But I didn't want everyone to know yet. I needed to be able to embrace the thought of me and one girl together forever, before I wanted everyone else to know.

Leah's eyebrows shot up at my words, and her eyes searched my face closely. I didn't know what she was searching for, there in my rueful expression. I wasn't sure what she found either. "You've imprinted," She suddenly stated, after a few awkward minutes.

I didn't answer her, and that was enough. "Finally," she sighed. "You found your other half."

Now this shocked me. She sounded sad. What was wrong with her? Not such a long time ago, she had almost been forcing me to go out and imprint.

The seconds ticked by, and my curiosity in Leah's behavior grew stronger. The questions burned on my tongue. But I wasn't really in the mood to know, so I let it go, and made a mental note, to ask her another day.

Eatonville was a dangerous city. It had been from the moment Jacob and the Cullens had moved in. It wasn't as dangerous anymore, since Rosalie, Emmett, Carlisle and Esme had moved to Alaska, to live there for a while with the Denalis. That happened a year ago, so Seth lived in his their house alone, but his girlfriend Elodie practically lived there too, because from Seth's mind show, I'd learned that she slept at him almost every night. Jacob had moved in with Nessie a couple of years ago. Edward, Bella, Rosalie and Emmett still lived in their house. I had no idea where I was staying, now that Leah was also staying with Jake and Ness, but I was pretty sure, it wouldn't be with the Cullens. But either way, I was going to stay with an imprint couple, and that was the worst thing. I would keep getting reminded, that my imprint wasn't there with me.

Leah stopped in front of Seth's house; which wasn't really house, but the Cullens' house. I got out, closing my eyes for moment before taking a step in the direction of the front porch.

"We brought your stuff here from Jake's house. We figured it would be a bit too crowded when I was staying with them too." Leah's voice sounded behind me.

I ignored her completely, just walking determinedly for the door. Before I reached to knock the door, I heard Leah's Ford race down the street behind me. I couldn't deal with her right now. I was too busy thinking about Evelyn.

Last minute, I decided to just walk in, instead of knocking.

"Embry! Hey, dude! Where've you been?" Seth shouted from the couch in front of the TV.

"At a model show," I said, managing to smile.

"Your bags are upstairs, first door at your right hand,"

"Okay, thanks, bro," I muttered and aimed for the stair case.

"And, uh, by the way, I'm hosting a little get together tomorrow, and I'm forcing you to join,"

"Sure," I agreed and swiftly went up the stairs.

I and Seth ordered pizza. Elodie wasn't there because her older sister from Seattle was staying home with them for the weekend, but she would be there tomorrow. Seth was relieved I was the one staying at his house, and not Leah, his sister. He said that he had suffered enough under her company. I had agreed. It was nice spending some time with Seth, who always made me cheerful. He had always been a nice kid, you couldn't deny that.

When we were finished muffling in four pizzas, we watched sport in TV for half an hour, before I decided to go out to run as my real self. Seth was the beta, so he had a good grip on who was out running patrols, and he assured me that nobody was out there currently, but that Jacob would come out running after ten pm.

It was a long time since I had let the trembling feelings inside me explode and transform me into a wolf, so relief welled up in me as I let loose. I started running around Mount Rainier a couple of times, and as I was circling the mountain for the third time, I heard Jacob phasing and joining my mind show. I shut all my thoughts down, trying to block Evelyn's pretty face away.

_Hey Embry_, Jacob thought almost in a sigh. _You're back._

_Yup. You sound tired._

_Not physically. Only mentally. Leah's been dissing Nessie covered under a bunch of words every time she opens her mouth. At a point, I was close to phasing in the middle of our living room. I'm so pissed at her! And she's supposed to be my best friend. Yeah, right!_

_I'm pissed at her too. But that's because she always wants to know what I do. Private stuff. _In a flash of a second, Evelyn's face showed in my brain, and Jacob immediately linked it together, exactly like Leah had.

_I'm glad for you, dude._

_Thanks. Don't tell the others. I can't deal with it yet._

_Sure, I won't. You gonna meet her again, sometime soon?_

That was the big question in my mind too. I wanted so bad to see her again. I didn't know if it would ever happen. I didn't know anything. _I don't know. I've got her phone number. Maybe I'm gonna call her._

_You should, _Jacob agreed.

_I'm just gonna let the weekend pass. I don't want to seem like a desperate fool. Besides, she already has a boyfriend._

Jacob gave out a mental chuckle. _That never stopped you from anything, but I remember that so well. The insecurity of my imprintee's feelings. And in the end, it turns out she's worrying about the exact same thing. The imprint bond is stronger than any other relationship, remember?_

I knew he was right. And still I felt so insecure. She couldn't possibly like me. She just couldn't. She was even able to leave! I wouldn't have been able to leave like that. _Yeah, but still._

Stillness sounded for a nice long while, and I listened to the animals finding their sleeping spot, and the leaves on the trees moving as the night animals crawl out. The trees reminded me of Evelyn's eyes. To humans eyes it would've been black, but to me, it was a beautiful dark green shade, a shade Evelyn's eyes had had that night at the model show. What I wouldn't do to stare to the depth of those eyes again.

_Welcome to the marshmallow club. You're obsessed._

_Very funny, Jake. I'm not as soft as a marshmallow like you and Quil._

_So far, you are, _he said smiling a mental wolfy grin. _Normally you'd freaked out at Leah for wanting to pick you up. Normally you'd borrow some Lamborghini and drive here yourself._

My shoulders hunched and I gave out a long sigh. I had so much to think over, and then again, nothing, really. I just needed to get together, and call her so I could live forever with my soul mate. This shit was a waste of time, just like getting a hair cut. Funny, that those totally different things were even comparable.

I told Jacob goodbye, phasing back, and going to my current home; Seth's house. I went straight to bed, not saying goodnight to Seth. I knew it was rude, but I just couldn't deal with anyone else.

I fell asleep, surprisingly quick, living myself into the world once again, where Evelyn's with me.

**Please review..**


	7. Chapter 6

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Twilight.**

**To those of you who like this story, go read Shooting Star! It's in the same universe, and if you like this, i assure you, you'll like it too (Black Hole is the sequel to Shooting Star, but you're able to read it no matter if you've read Shooting Star or not).**

**Thank you to my lovely beta and friend, _Kallmecrazy_! Her stories are amazing, you should go check them out !**

* * *

**6. Fearless**

**Evelyn's POV**

Jason didn't mind me staying with Aunt Mary-Ann for the weekend. Which was lucky, since I had no idea how I would have survive the weekend in Seattle. I just needed to get away, as soon as possible. The urge to go to Olympia to stay with my Aunt was totally unexplainable, I just gave away, mystified.

Just to be sure, I wouldn't burst out crying when I got there, I cried the tears I had in me, as I drove. I felt better as I had gotten the feelings out. I didn't want my miserableness to ruin this weekend. I should be excited to see Ellie again – and I was. I should be excited to go to the party at Seth's tomorrow. I just didn't know if I was. I didn't have any expectations. Time would show how that turned out, and to be honest, I was more nervous than excited about it.

"Evelyn!" Ellie cried as I opened the door and got out, biting my lower lip.

She threw her arms around me, in a very much needed hug. "I've missed you so much!"

"I missed you too, Ellie," I whispered back.

"Ah, Eve! We have so much to talk about!" She said, her grey eyes, turning into a moonless clear night sky of gleaming stars.

She dragged me to the door, where I was met by my smiling Aunt. Gosh, I'd missed her. She was like another mom to me. My uncle was in Vancouver to take care of some business related to his furniture company; apparently there to seal a deal with a big customer. Twenty-year-old Brody, Ellie's oldest little brother, was there too, though he wouldn't be here tonight; he was sleeping at his girlfriend's house. Justin had just turned eighteen and had graduated not so long ago. He was home though, having a few of his buddies over. Apparently they were going to a party later – I told nobody about the anxiety I felt in me, that they were going.

Dinner was entertaining with three eighteen year old guys, each of them trying to speak louder than the other. Auntie talked to them like they ate here every night, but she had always been a very warm person, so I couldn't really tell how good they knew each other. Ellie and I had gotten the laugh of the month, because one of the guys Brody had brought home. Joe, was his name. He had tried to get my phone number, even Brody and the last guy were laughing with us. Joe had blushed deep, deep red.

After they'd left for the party, we ended up on the couch with our comforters and pillows built up in our backs, having a movie marathon. My Aunt, of course, wasn't able to keep her mouth closed throughout the movie, and neither could Ellie, but that was fine. I had watched the movie before, and instead of the TV being the middle of attention, it had turned into comfortable background talking.

Ellie and I fell asleep late. It was long past midnight before we stopped babbling. We had so much to catch up on, and when dawn slightly began breaking through, we finally fell asleep. It was a long time since I had talked for so long with a friend. I hadn't realized that was one of the things I needed.

And even better was that when I woke up the next day, I didn't feel as lonely without him anymore. I tried not to think about him, but it was hard not to. I kept day dreaming about him, though. I knew it wasn't healthy, but that was all I'd got, and I decided to allow myself to at least have the freedom of imagining his gorgeous body and beautiful face.

Elodie and I prepared ourselves the whole day down to the tiniest detail for the get together tonight. It was so nice and I felt like a normal girl. This was something I'd have done for every party before Lia and Chris disappeared. We both wanted a casual but pretty outfit, because this wasn't exactly a party, though, had Ellie said, it could quickly turn into one with such festive guys as Seth's friends.

I'd brought a lot of clothes to Lacey since I knew Ellie loved clothes like I ought to love clothes. We went trough it all end she borrowed my strappy shoulder jersey dress in black from Lanvin, and my brown Louboutin oxford booties. She wore her own grey tights and her brown handbag. We painted her nails blood red, straightened her caramel colored, shoulder length hair and put simple makeup on her, since she was prettiest looking natural.

It felt wonderful to have girl's day like that.

She made a great deal out of my appearance too, and I ended up wearing my skin tight grey jeans, that looked a little worn out, though with no holes, and my ruffled chiffon tunic in midnight blue cut at the waistline, a long silver necklace with a heart attached and my favorite black and simple ankle boots. She painted my nails a natural, slightly shimmery color and I wore smokey eyes that matched the dark color on my tunic.

We were all ready to go, and Seth was picking us up at seven. He had never been nicer, and it warmed me up inside to know that Ellie would live happily ever after with her prince charming, just like the fairy tales. It made me feel better to see the look in their eyes as they gazed at each other. It reminded me of a look I'd seen before. I just couldn't put a finger to it. The person I'd seen gazing at someone like that, reminded strangely much of Seth's appearance, the dark eyes, the black hair, the brown skin and the muscular body... Now I remembered who had been gazing like that. I pushed him away, trying to avoid the damage he'd do to my mood by staying in my thoughts, making me go crazy for him.

The feeling inside me was funny as we arrived at Seth's house. Not just butterflies, no, big birds were flying around in my stomach. My whole universe was circling around tonight. I had no idea why. I didn't even think of Jason – I didn't even think of my life in Seattle. It made me want to smile. I was still smiling stupidly to myself as I stepped in.

The atmosphere in Seth's house was warm, welcoming and above all stylish. There wasn't a thing that wasn't thought of. I wondered if he'd been the one to decorate. The living room's walls were a deep, deep brown matching _his_ eyes. The couches were red, the coffee table was of glass, and the rug beneath it was a sandy color, a few shades darker than the light color of the carpet. There was a fireplace, a few had gathered around, and then there was the couches that another group had slouched in. I could hear someone talk in the kitchen. All the voices here, were deep and rough except for the ones in the kitchen. As my eyes adjusted more to the people in the room, I noticed similarities between them and Seth. Ellie had prepared me for it, and she'd told me they were all Native and from the same tribe. A tribe north of Seattle, that was called the Quileute tribe.

I hid behind the huge muscular man, Seth, trying to keep low profile. I didn't need much attention or acceptance. That I was just there was enough to me, because for some reason the hole in my chest disappeared when I was here. I had no idea why.

"Hey Seth!" Someone boomed. "And Ellie, pretty girl!"

I could sense Ellie putting on her natural wide smile. "Quil," She giggled and gave the man a tight hug. I loved those hugs from her. When she hugged me it felt like she would never let me go. Like she was protecting me from everything. I could use that right now, in this room packed with huge Native men.

"We invited someone with us," Seth began, and my heart started beating a hundred times quicker. "This is Evelyn. She's Ellie's cousin and she's from Seattle."

Seth gave me a little nudge and made me step out in the spotlight beside him. Especially someone was looking up to see me. He was wearing a black t-shirt, blue jeans and motorcycle boots. His hair was a lot shorter than last time I'd seen him. His skin was just as russet and tan. His lips were thin and fine. Fragile. But the thing that made my gaze lock at him the most, were his eyes. Those mysterious endless pools of liquid dark chocolate just swirling around, making me so entranced that I forget everything around me. I just stared, having no idea where to put myself. Did I even have a brain any more?

"Hey," I mumbled and with a shy smile, I looked away from him to meet the gaze of the crowd.

Ellie dragged me with her to the kitchen, where I was met by two girls. One was Leah, the other one was Nessie. They both seemed utterly nice, especially Nessie who made a great deal out of making me feel welcome.

I knew it was inevitable and I knew as well that it wasn't because I didn't want to. It was because I was scared of my feelings for him. He came over to me, about ten minutes after Seth had introduced me. His voice was low, rough and sexy as hell.

"Hey, Evelyn,"

"Embry," I simply muttered and met those dreamy eyes with a small smile.

The corners of his mouth twisted up a little in a smile, by the fact that I recognized him. "You wanna... go outside or something?"

I couldn't say no. I'd resisted last time. But this time I couldn't. I nodded my head and followed him out on the front porch. The day light was still there uplifting the sky.

"Some coincidence," he suddenly muttered, after a few minutes of strangely comfortable silence.

"Yeah," I said. "How...?"

"I'm Quileute. I live in La Push, but I'm visiting Nessie, Jacob and Seth for the week. A friend had invited me for the show in Seattle. Leah got mad when I wasn't home at the time I usually were. She forced me here."

"She must care for you,"

He shrugged and bored his eyes into mine. "You know," He began and shook his head with a smiling snort. I lifted my eyebrows in curiosity. "Nevermind." He glanced down at his feet, regretting whatever he was beginning to say. Or maybe he was hesitating. I couldn't really tell.

"What, Embry?" I pushed, saying his name loud and clear. In my head his name echoed a thousand times. It was sweet music.

"You wanna... get out of here or something?"

I really, really couldn't allow myself to say yes to this. But his eyes were _so_ brown, his skin was _so_ glowy, his lips looked _so_ soft, his hair looked _so_ shiny, his torso was _so_ muscular, all in all, he was just _so_ _tempting_. I tried – I really tried – to force myself to get the "no" out of me. But it was just impossible. When I listened to my brain it was shouting a quiet "no" in the back, and my heart shouted a loud and clear "yes". My whole body wanted him. There was no way to question it.

"Yeah..." I whispered and kept my gaze locked with his for quite a while.

I went in for my purse very discreetly, and hurried out again. When I came out, he'd opened the garage and got in a car. I supposed it was a Lamborghini but I didn't really bother to check to be sure. It didn't seem to matter anymore.

We raced off, only aware of each others presence.

**Embry's POV**

We didn't need words. To be honest, I liked it that way. It wasn't an awkward silence. It was comfortable, but it made me go crazy too. I had no idea what she was thinking, as she sat there, silently, drifting her eyes from the road to the trees and eventually at me.

I had no idea where we were going. We were just going. We both just needed to be near each other, it was just enough for me, and apparently she liked it this way as well.

When we'd driven for half an hour, she turned her head to look obviously at me, not just peeking a glimpse at me. I turned my head a couple of inches, to show some respond.

She narrowed her eyes a bit and spoke. "I've figured out who you are,"

I smiled. "Who am I?"

"You're co-owner of 'Wolfe'," She mumbled, almost smiling too. "When I saw that Jacob guy and the other one with the weird name, I linked the pieces together."

I chuckled a little. "I know who you are too,"

"Who?" She asked, her eyes lighting up curiously in the most beautiful way.

"You're a model. Your boyfriend is Jason Frasier." I left out the part about the disappearance of her siblings. There was no need to mention such an uncomfortable thing, only causing bad moods.

"How?"

"Google's got the answer for everything," I explained a teasing edge to my voice.

In curiosity she'd leaned forward, now she leaned back in her seat with a mystified look. "So honest," She muttered under her breath. She blinked a little before she moved on with speaking.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure," I replied.

"Why did you do it?" Her glistening green eyes were deep and lustrous darkness, like a forest pool under the shade of ancient oaks. She looked at me as if she saw who I really was, right into my soul, and not everything that I should be.

I knew exactly what she meant by that. Why had I helped her that night? I knew the best would be to be honest. And with the presence of her, making me feel so light headed, I couldn't think straight enough to come up with a good excuse. Why would I do that, anyways? I could just tell her the truth. Not that she was my imprint, but that I felt... drawn to her. I didn't see why I should lie to her. She would get to know sooner or later either way. "When I saw you, I just knew you needed help. I felt... like I was destined to know you."

She didn't laugh, like any other girl would have done, but that was just it. She wasn't any other girl. She was that special one. She looked surprised though. Probably surprised at my honesty. She simply just nodded her head and moved her gaze to the road again, making me freak out inside in curiosity.

We drove for about an hour before I cut the engine. I knew a midnight open Café, that usually was very quiet and peaceful, and there never sat more than a few people in the corners. She didn't say anything as we parked in the parking lot. Neither did she speak as I aimed for the door to the Café, she just followed me silently, her steps barely making any noise.

I didn't care that she didn't speak. I didn't care that we didn't even touch – well, it would have been a plus, but I could live without it... for now. It was just enough for me to feel her presence. It would always be enough. If she just needed me as a friend, then I could be that too. I didn't need to be her boyfriend. I would live in abstinence if we were just friends – I couldn't even see myself with another woman anymore. I did wish inside that she would think of me that way, though. It would be the life I'd always dreamt of.

We sat down in a remote corner, candles were lit and a few rows away, a couple sat intertwining their fingers. I had a feeling they would be leaving soon. The waitress winked at me as she took our orders – warm chocolate for both of us - but quickly glanced down as Evelyn gazed at her as if she'd kill her if she even took another glance at me. That mystified me for a moment. She had almost looked possessive of me.

She stared for what seemed like forever before speaking. The waitress even reached to place the warm chocolate on our table. "So," She began her voice quite. "Tell me your life story."

I rose an eyebrow at her, just to see if she was kidding. But she wasn't, she didn't even blink as I looked at her. "I never knew my dad. My mom's not Quileute, she is from the Makah reservation. Turns out she got knocked up by the second in command at the Quileute reservation. And he of course felt a lot of guilt, so he took her in at the reservation, fed her, gave her a house to live in and a job too. He died early, before I was even born."

"Did he have a family already?" She asked.

"Yes. He had a wife and a son. He still lives, and is like a brother to me. But that I was his father's child, was kept a big secret until a few years ago." I mumbled.

"And your mom? How is she?"

"She's dead," I muttered. "She passed away three years ago."

"I'm sorry," She whispered. It felt weird to talk out like this with her, the first girl who had ever shown interest in who I really am. No one had ever attempted to even ask me something personal. Had I cared back then? No, not at all. But this whole thing, made me look at everything in such a different perspective. I used to think of the world as black and white. But I'd realized now, that there was so many shades and nuances that no one would ever be able to keep track of it.

"It's alright. She was never much of a mom for me, I guess. Always so cold." Another thing I found weird was how open I was able to be. But suppressing my feelings for so long because of my mom's coldness and difficulty in showing feelings, made it all pile up inside me threatening to explode. It was all coming out now. And there couldn't be a better occasion.

"My mom has never been much of a mom for me either," She said, her eyes locking with mine, not just our eyes but with some deep connection inside. I just felt like kissing her, holding her, and loving her with all I've got.

"Tell me."

She looked down, twiddling her fingers so as to not look in my eyes, but kept going. "My... brother and twin sister disappeared five years ago. My mom acted so cold. She pretended it hadn't even happened. I've never even seen her cry, and once where I cried about it, she saw it and told me that only weak people cry. My dad always works. He started working even more, just to avoid the confrontation with me and my mom. I moved out, and went living with my Aunt in Olympia. I just hadn't been able to bear suppressing it all at that point. Then I begun getting model jobs, and I met Jason. I moved in with him."

I had totally forgotten about her boyfriend, Jason. But the way she looked down at her hands, the way her mouth turned down, the way her eyes lost its gleam, it made me wonder if she was happy with the dude. I came to the conclusion that she wasn't. I felt like beating the shit out of the guy making her unhappy.

"And now I'm here with you." She said under her breath. She gazed up at me again, only love in that gaze.

The night was still pitch black, despite how much love that flowed between us.

**Kay, so what do you think? It's pretty intense between them! I promise you this party isn't over yet...  
**


	8. Chapter 7

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Twilight.**

**If you like this story, please go read Shooting Star! It is in the same universe, and I promise you, you won't get disappointed! :)**

**Thank you to my lovely beta and friend, _Kallmecrazy_! Her stories are amazing, you should go check them out !**

Enjoy! 

**

* * *

**

**7. Reality**

**Evelyn's POV**

"Eve! Where have you been?" The look of concern but excitement in her expression somehow alarmed me.

"I was, um, just out," I paused nervously, having no idea what to say and if to say the truth, but deciding just to be honest. After all, she was my closest friend. "With, uh, Embry."

Her eyebrows immediately shot up. "With Embry Call?"

"Yeah," I mumbled. "We just had, uh, hot chocolate at this midnight open Cafe."

"Wow," She said, her eyes shooting sparks. "Okay. Well, he is really nice. Don't you think?"

"Yeah, he's okay," What an understatement.

She snorted. "Really? That's the best you can do?" I met her accusing gaze. "You think I'm gonna run off to Jason, to tell him that you've been flirting with another guy? Jeez, I'm your bestfriend, Evelyn."

"I know," I muttered. It was so hard to tell her about my feelings, because I hadn't even faced them yet myself. I had just ignored them, but at this point they filled me so much, that it was impossible to ignore them anymore. Nobody would've been able to ignore what their heart is telling them for very long. Including me. I took a deep breath. "I think I'm in love with him."

I waited for her to laugh. But she didn't. Her glance was almost sympathetic, as if she knew how I was feeling, but... as if she knew these feelings that had come to the surface in me, was not returned. And no matter how hard I would ever try, they will not ever be.

"We've met each other before," I continued, still hesitating. "At the Stella McCartney show. I got sick, fainted or blacked out, I don't know. All I remember, is, that Embry got me out of there," I chuckled at how stupid it all was, and remembering back, thinking about how enchanted I was to just see him. "I like to think of him as my prince on the white horse." I knew my smile was more rueful than I wanted it to be. Ellie saw right through me.

"Yeah, he's a trustworthy friend," She mumbled.

"But-?" I coaxed.

"He's not good enough for you. He, um, doesn't really have any real feelings for women in that way. Let me just put it this way, because I'm afraid there's no way to say it nicely: He doesn't make love to women, he screws them, and ditch them after one night in bed, no matter how much better looking she is than the last one. No way am I letting him hurt you, because there's no way that he won't." Her expression was serious and stern, like she was trying to teach a child good manners. But despite that Embry had a dark side, and wasn't just all hero, I was still insanely attracted to him. I thought he was perfect. But in the end, who is?

I pondered it for a few seconds, and met her gaze fiercely, displaying everything. I almost considered it as a gift of hers, but she could just tell from a look in my eyes or just observing my body language. She knew me too well, for me to really hide anything anymore. "Just forget about it. I've got Jason."

"You know, when you say it like that, I'm not even sure who'd be best for you..." She trailed off, but didn't wait for me to start defending Jason, she just started for the door to the living room.

I stared restlessly out in the infinite dark for a minute or two before I joined the crowd inside. _He_ was still there. And the fact that I had confided Ellie in my feelings for him, and that I now called him _he_ or _him_, was neither a good sign. I had to stick with Jason. He was both good for me and my career. Well, I convinced myself so. But then when I came to think about it more thorough Embry would be able to effect my career in a positive way as well, because after all, he was part owner of Wolfe, only minus about him would be, that he'd cheat on me. But wasn't Jason already? Shut the fuck up, Evelyn! I was having an inner fight, while wondering why I was having that inner fight in me in the first place...? Nothing made not when Embry was so incredibly gorgeous to look at. That black t-shirt with the sexy v-neck that hugged the planes of his defined chest and stomach and those thin lips, the upper lip slightly pouted. If I wasn't awfully mad at myself for feeling what I did, or the fact that we were in room with several other people, I would've done him right then and there, on the couch.

In an effort to keep myself and my feelings in check, I seated myself beside Seth and a guy I'd heard them call Brady. He was equally as tanned and muscular as the rest of them. Brady turned to face me, a charming smile upon his lips.

"So Seattle, huh? Last year in College or something...?" He asked cheerfully.

"No, um, I'm a model," I said, forcing a friendly smile. "I never went to College."

His eyes almost lit up. "No wonder you're so beautiful." He winked at me, and I felt myself blush, which was something I hadn't done in a long time.

"Thank you."

"So how long are you staying?"

"Just for the weekend," I said speaking clearly. I knew _he_ could hear me anyways. And I had no idea why I wanted him to know that I would be back in Seattle Sunday.

"Awesome." He replied. "So, you're gonna come back sometime?"

I nodded slowly. "I think so."

"We haven't scared you off?" He narrowed his eyes a bit, tilting his head to the side, even pursing his lips, with a small smile. He was being serious, and _that_ scared me.

"No," I muttered. "Should I be scared off something?" I flickered my gaze around, forgetting to watch Brady's expression, but instead locking eyes with Embry. His gaze was as intense as always, and, god, I couldn't even describe how much I wanted to know what was going through his head. He was sitting next to Leah and the dude Ellie had called "Quil". I suddenly saw a fling of rage reflected in his gaze, substituting the intensity, as he took in the sight of Brady and I talking.

"You shouldn't be, no." He said, and winked at me again, as if I really should be scared. Or not scared, that I should be more... careful about what I did around them. Look after myself. He saw my suspicious look. "I mean, a bunch of big native people can be quite frightening for a girl like you," He laughed it off.

I just smiled, wiping the speculations off my face. I turned, body language preparing him that I was about to leave.

"Hey, can I have your number? Y'know, maybe we could eat lunch someday,"

"Um. Yeah," I mumbled, followed by the numbers, hoping for him he'd be able to remember them. I didn't bother to start writing them down, and normally I would've just said no, but to be honest, right now, he _did_ frighten me. I felt his eyes roaming my body, and smiling at me charmingly. It started creeping my out. But I felt save, any how. _His_ presence made me feel safe.

I went over to Ellie, laying my hand on her shoulder. "Ellie," I whispered, not wanting to interrupt her conversation with Leah, but so desperate to just leave.

"Yeah?" Ellie spun around her smile incapable of disappearing.

"Can we... leave?" I asked carefully. "I have a headache."

"Sure, honey, I was just about to ask you," She grabbed my hand, and I held on to hers feverishly. "Let's go ask Seth if he's driving us home."

Seth was in the kitchen, and he seemed happy to be driving us home, almost as if it was an honour. It really wasn't though. I told my goodbyes, while wondering where Brady and Embry had gone, because neither of them were in the house. I let it go, stepping outside, wanting to get in the car, though I knew Ellie and Seth would probably take their time saying goodbye, unlike me.

As I was about to take the first step down the porch, Brady came walking with noisy steps, slightly shaking as if he was mad, and most strangely not wearing a shirt. He didn't even look at me, but almost pushed himself pass me and slammed the front door after him. Embry came in a slower pace, his fists clenched but not shaking. He wasn't wearing a shirt either, and my mind showed a flashback to that day in the gym, where he hadn't been wearing a shirt either. He looked just as sexy as last time, maybe even more. He slowed down as he approached me.

"Are you leaving?"

"Yea," I answered, my voice shaky.

"Good."

Good? What does that mean? I decided to let it slip. "What did you do to Brady?"

He bored his eyes into mine, like always, making me nervous and start the adrenaline in my veins. "There was something I needed to make clear for him."

"Like what?"

"Nothing of your concern."

"Fine," I mumbled and trotted to the car, smacking the door as hard as I could manage. "_Be_ an asshole." I muttered under my breath, not realizing what I had said before it was out of my stupid big mouth. I was praying inside he hadn't heard me, because he hadn't moved an inch. I heard him chuckle, confirming that he had heard me. He moved to open the car door by my side. I folded my arms across my chest, not looking at him as he opened. If this had been Jason I would probably have been freaking out, afraid he'd hurt me. But with Embry, I had a feeling there was no way in hell he was gonna hurt me. He was just not the type.

He moved his lips close up to my ear, touching my earlobe on his way, and I felt a shiver rippling through me. He felt it, because I could feel him smile. He breathed out, and whispered, real slow: "Sleep tight." Then he touched my cheek with his finger, like a caress, and leaving behind and unstoppable tinkling in my whole body.

I felt like it was some other part of me, who talked. I had no plans of saying anything. But my mouth just began moving. "Maybe you should call me sometime in Seattle." My voice was just as low and slow as his.

He just nodded and I felt sad, that I hadn't gotten more response out of him. But I smiled at him anyways, and reached out for him, my fingers searching his, and as we touched, he sucked in a sharp breath. Despite all the feelings I felt in me, all the tinkling and fuzzing, he just kept staring at my hand touching his. After a few short seconds, he spun around. I stared agape after him, as he walked and closed the door to the house behind him.

**Embry's POV**

There was nothing I could do to make her stay. In the end, she would have to go home to Seattle, she would have to kiss her boyfriend goodnight, she would have to sleep in their bed, she would be wakening up to he sight of him, she would be kissing him goodbye again, she would think of him all the hours of work, and in the very end, all I'd ever be, would just be a faint memory in the back of her mind. Way back.

I thought it over, trying to think of something smart, to make her stay. I just couldn't bear her leaving me now. I felt like a fucking insecure girl, as I pondered it over and over again. The only hope I had to see her again, was the last words that left her full lips, as she drove off with Ellie. "Maybe you should call me sometime in Seattle." She'd suggested. I had nodded, not wanting to be acting like I was all over her. And then one of the most precious moments in my life so far, occurred. When she told me goodbye, she'd smiled at me, her eyes narrowing and her smiling dimples increasing, and then, she had reached out for my hand. Not like shaking hands, no, it was more like a... caress. Maybe I was just exaggerating the feelings in me, but as her skin touched mine - the tips of her fingers, driving across my palm and wrist – my whole body tensed. Not in anger. In excitement, like a little inexperienced boy, getting his first kiss. My skin warmed up where she had touched me, and I wondered if it was even possible for my skin to get any hotter. Apparently, it was.

And Brady, that moron, had been hitting on her. That's when I realized I couldn't just have her. There were a lot of other guys, ready to fight for her. They just had no idea, how hard I would fight, and that they'd lose no matter what they did. I had started out telling Brady gently, that if he ever touched her, I would rip his head off, but then he of course, the idiot he is, started to argue on that, asking why he couldn't. He didn't understand why until I told him that I imprinted on her. It almost got into a fight, because we both reached to phase. But we both knew he'd forget it in the morning.

Seth was driving Evelyn and Ellie home, and I knew he'd be staying there for some time. I understood him more than anyone else. If this had been before me experiencing imprinting myself, I would've thought Seth was the creepiest boyfriend in the world's history. I thought everyone had left when the clock struck one am. But as I sauntered to the kitchen for orange juice, that I'd been having an obsession with lately, Leah was sitting in a chair at the table. Her fingers were intertwining into her hair, her legs were crossed, and she looked thoughtful.

"Leah?" I said. "I thought you'd left."

She decided to ignore that. "She's the one, isn't she?"

"Who?" I muttered, pretending not to know what she was talking about. For some reason, I had a feeling that she suddenly didn't like me imprinting.

"The model from Seattle," Her eyes darkened. "That was her, wasn't it?"

My eyes flickered around a little. "Yeah."

"Why isn't she staying?"

"Because we're not gonna fuck the second time we see each other. She's too important for that," I said quickly.

"Oh," She mumbled, clearly trying to seem comfortable with the whole thing.

She twirled a strand of her hair, before she rose up. She stared at me, her hard gaze piercing through my skin, like she was reading my mind. "Leah?" I whispered.

"What?" She spit. Her voice was like venom.

"What's going on? You don't seem thrilled."

"Oh, really?" She smiled sarcastically. Oh, yes, the old Leah was definitely still there.

I sighed. "Like a week ago, you were encouraging me to imprint, almost forcing me! What the fuck happened?"

Her eyes were wide, turning honest and the dark veil that only seconds ago had been covering her brown eyes, had disappeared. "I'm lonely, Embry. I'm the only female wolf in the tribe's history. I don't know if I will ever imprint; nobody knows! And now you imprinted. I know I told you to, not too long ago, but then I realized, that if you did, I would lose so much time with you. And now it fucking happened. I don't know what to do. My friends are fading."

I laughed, sadly and very quietly. "I won't fade. I'll always be here, Leah."

"What makes you so sure?"

"Because imprinting isn't the end of the world. It's a start. I'm gonna be so much happier now, and I already am! And she's not gonna steal my time, she'll become a part of the tribe. Like everyone else's imprint has."

She turned her gaze down. I didn't hesitate, though I knew Leah had never been the loving kind of friend. But she needed this and I could tell, although she didn't want to admit it to herself, especially not me. I hugged her, closed my big arms around her little, skinny body, and rested my chin against her short hair. She didn't seem surprised, and she hugged me back, which was something I hadn't expected. She just needed a friend. Like everyone else did.

_Hmmm.. what do you think is gonna happen? Does Leah have feelings for Embry? And will Embry's earlier life style stop him in ever getting Evelyn to consider dating him? Please tell me what you think. I love getting feedback!_


	9. Chapter 8

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Twilight.**

**If you like this story, please go read Shooting Star! It is in the same universe, and I promise you, you won't get disappointed! :)**

**Thank you to my lovely beta and friend, _Kallmecrazy_! Her stories are amazing, you should go check them out !**

**Enjoy!

* * *

**

**8. Falling**

**Embry's POV**

We were walking a fragile line. Either we'd fall into the ground and crash forever or we'd end up with a relationship that would be closer to lovers than just friends. I didn't know if she was aware of it, but I was very aware of that line. So aware that I thought about every move. Everything I did, I scrutinized closely. I was trying to see it from her point of view, how I would seem to her. And fuck, did I feel like a freak! But I was just that obsessed with her. Evelyn.

I didn't call her for a good three days. First of all, I didn't want to seem desperate, because I knew how creepy some of the girls who'd been into me had been, and I didn't want her to see me like that. Secondly, I didn't have the guts. And I had no idea what I was afraid of. Thirdly, I didn't have time to see or date her, until after Wednesday. I had so many big projects at Wolfe and so many journalists eager for an interview with the ultimate heartthrob, Embry Call. I simply hadn't had the time, but that didn't mean that she wasn't in my thoughts all the fucking time. She wouldn't leave. Those green eyes of hers kept staring at me.

It was Wednesday around two in the afternoon, when I finally pulled together to dial her number.

"Hey, it's Evelyn," She answered, with a tired voice.

"Ev,"

"Embry," She stated immediately in a sigh of relief. Well, I imagined it was a sigh of relief.

"Yeah..." I mumbled. "How are you?"

"I'm fine. And you?"

"Great," I said, trying to force optimism into my voice, though I wasn't sure what she would say to my next question. "I'm in Seattle for the next five days, and I was wondering if you wanna have dinner with or something... with me?"

She didn't say a word for what I estimated to be ten seconds, but the silence in me was ever lasting. It wasn't a peaceful silence, more restless, more urgent. Almost painful. "I don't know if that would be a good idea," She muttered. But apparently changed her mind as she heard my breath caught up on her words, "Well, I guess it wouldn't hurt... But, if you really want to do this, I have to clear something up for you, and then we'll see if you still want to." She collected her thoughts, and formulated her sentences. "I have a boyfriend, and I'm not looking for a new one." Another hesitation. "And if you want a one-night-stand, then I'm the wrong girl."

She waited for me to back out, but not ever in hell was I going to. "Are you expecting me to cancel it?" I asked amused.

"Um, if you want to, then this is the time,"

"Okay." I said tapping my fingers against the desk in front of me, in an addictive rhythm. "I'll meet you in front of your block at seven this Friday."

"Kay," She let out a breath. And then I hung up just like that. I wasn't much of a small-talker, and I was probably never going to be one.

**Evelyn's POV**

I was home in Seattle after a long drive from Olympia. I was tired, both physically and mentally. Despite the fact that I hadn't seen Jason since Friday morning, he was out with his friends, as usual. I had the apartment to myself, and I'd even say I needed to be alone. The short trip to Olympia had been very refreshing, but something confused me and got me right back to the mental mood of frustration, not one bit had changed since I left. The one reasoning in my frustration was Embry. I couldn't do anything about it. Well, I could call him, but I would never have the guts to do it! I used to be a very outgoing person, but everything had just been so hard on me, and the old happy-blabbermouth bubbly person that used to be me was hiding in the shadows.

I was busy most of the week, because I'd been away for the weekend. Embry called me on Wednesday to ask me out for dinner, and though I'd told him I already have a boyfriend and that I didn't do one-night-stands, he didn't cancel out. In a way, it still felt like I was going on a date. I was pretty sure he felt like that about it too. But despite that he'd told me something about his life at the Cafe that night, I still didn't know anything about him, really. It was unexplainable, but I wanted to know more. I wanted to get to know him. He was so mysterious to me, and his hidden intentions – and I was certain that he had some – I was still oblivious to. So I sort of had a project now; to get to know what exactly he wanted from me.

I was early home from work Friday and to my surprise Jason was home as well. I walked through the door with weary steps, slightly aware of another voice in the apartment than Jason's. I headed for the bedroom, where the voices sounded from, and cracked the door open. The sight made my eyes fill with tears.

Jason was on top of someone. A woman. Scarlet; my model friend. And she was laying there, in our bed, on our sheets, moaning, clenching her fists and groaning out in pleasure. I stared at them for some time without even a tear escaping, before they noticed my presence. It was Scarlet who noticed me first, her eyes widening as she lifted her head up in shock.

"Eve!" She gasped. "Uh."

"Get the fuck out of my apartment, Scarlet."

Jason rolled over, looking shocked as well, but composed. Scarlet gathered her clothes, quickly put them on with clumsy movements, and headed for the door, but I grabbed her shoulder before she reached to escape.

"We're not friends anymore. I don't wanna ever see you again. And if you ever dare appear here again, I am going to call the agency."

"And tell them what?" She spit. That slut, permitting herself to talk like that to me, when it was her, who'd been screwing my boyfriend in secret. I felt like punching her.

I narrowed my eyes at her. "I have proves that you're on drugs. And I'm not sure they'd be so happy about having an addict employee."

She pushed her way past me, without even looking at Jason, and slammed the door after her. I turned my gaze to Jason, my eyes filled up with tears of rage. "Jason," I whispered brokenly. "Why?" I could feel a pain in my chest building up, a headache creating itself and a fire so deep, so hateful, so violent burst in my heart.

He shook his head with a smirk, meeting my eyes, not a feeling to trace on his beautifully sculptured face. "Like you didn't know it already."

I was so angry and so hurt, that it felt like there was nothing that could ever make me go back to normal. I felt like just driving. To my Aunt's house, to Embry's hotel room, to my parent's house, it didn't really matter.

Or I could just choose the easy way.

But as I thought it over in a fraction of a second, I decided that way was too easy. I was going to put up a fight, I wasn't going to give in. I grabbed what was nearest – a vase with red marigolds – and threw it after him. It didn't hit him. His reactions were too quick, but if he hadn't moved, it would have hit him. He looked shocked, which was the first emotion I'd caught so far, after I'd caught him. But then, his bright cornflower blue eyes turned to steel, and he stomped toward me grasping my chin so hard with his fingers, that it hurt.

"Don't you ever do that again," He warned, his breath hitched and brushing against my skin, as though his breath was burning fire, only leaving hurting burn marks behind.

I made a choking sound. Betraying tears ran over my eyes, and slowly fell down my flushed cheeks.

"Take your clothes off."

"What?" I whispered, scared and shocked.

He clenched his jaw, and loosened his grip on my chin, to take a step back. He was so beautiful – so sadly beautiful that just looking at him made it hurt inside me even more. With heavy movements I slid my jeans off, pulled my shirt over my head and threw the accessories aside, keeping my underwear on.

"Take it off," He demanded.

"No."

"Evelyn," He began with that cooing, sickening voice.

"No." I repeated stubbornly.

He sighed, and I knew what he was thinking. I knew what was awaiting me as well. He was thinking that now he'd have to do it the hard way, he'd have to force me now, even though how much I'd fight back. What was awaiting me was so much indescribable pain. He would force me to this, he would hit me, slap me, push me, pull my hair, scratch me and bite me. He would do anything.

He started out by hitting me right in the left side of my stomach, then he slapped my cheek, pulled my hair so I would follow him to the bed, cursing me under his breath all the while, and then, he continued off scratching my arms when he was clenching his hands around me in pleasure, and then for last, he bit my neck in attempt to kiss me. But he was too evil. I swore to myself, that I was never going to touch drugs.

When I opened my eyes again they were still wet, my head was hurting like a bitch, and my body was stinging in pain and soreness as I carefully got out of the bed. I felt pathetic as I wandered around in my apartment searching for someone's presence. Anyone who'd comfort me. I slumped down on the bathroom floor disappointed when I found nobody. It was quiet, and the silence was for once peaceful. I couldn't help myself from crying a little more. I wasn't usually one to cry, but this was just too much to bear.

What tipped it all off, was Jason's feelings and the way he looked at me, as if I was just someone he used to know. He barely noticed me anymore. Why he did that, and why I even cared about it, were mysteries to me.

I realized that I had been lying to myself, and avoiding the truth. Ellie on the other hand, had always been trying to make me see it – to make me see that Jason's not the perfect guy he used to be. And I wondered if he had ever been. I knew that Jason was seeing someone else, if it was one girl or more, I didn't know, but in the end, did it even matter? I knew that what Jason forced me to wasn't love making, it was closer to rape, but I had just told myself, that I would get used to it one day. I knew he treated me bad, and that he didn't care about anyone else than himself. But I always just told myself that maybe I was just a lousy girlfriend. I couldn't keep living like this. I wanted to give up in so many ways, but then again the way he'd treated me made me mad and want to put up the fight. And I was going to. For example, I wasn't going to cancel my date with Embry tonight. But that I wanted to put up the fight, wasn't the only reason, because if it hadn't been for the unexplainable pull, I would probably have cancelled it already.

I didn't care where Jason was, but I knew I wasn't going to stay in the apartment for some time. I needed to get away. I took a shower, trying to wash Jason's cologne off of my body. The anger in me was crazily flaring, that I swore to myself I never wanted to ever see him again. I knew I couldn't keep the promise, because in the end I would need someone who would hold me – I would need the presence of someone.

When I got out of the shower, I examined myself in the mirror. I looked awful. I had bruises on my legs and neck, especially on my stomach. The marks Jason had made around my wrists and arms because of holding me so tightly, looked like shadows of his fingers. I had wounds of his nails dipping into my skin, causing it to bleed on my back, arms and my breasts. But that was only the visible things. My left cheek was so sore, that every time I moved my mouth I felt like crying out in pain. I felt so weak. I couldn't go see Embry looking like this. I needed to cover it up. It took me some time to cover it up with my makeup, since I didn't have any that I had bought strictly for covering up the signs of getting beaten up by your boyfriend.

I checked the clock, and it had just struck five-thirty, meaning Embry would be standing in front of the building in an hour and a half. I put on my shimmery bandage dress in a beautiful dark violet colour. Wore my black sequin pumps, my big golden teardrop shaped earrings, and for last I put on my short leather jacket to give it all an edge. I had decided I was going to stay at a hotel for next few days, so I found the biggest bag I owned which is a quilted grey one with golden zippers. I shoved a bunch of clothes in it, two pairs of shoes, most of my underwear, enough accessories to survive and my straightener and makeup. I didn't bother cleaning up after myself, but I shut the door behind me and walked out in the hall way, feeling a strange fragile confidence inside me.

When I opened the doors to step out on the pavements, I saw him immediately. He was wearing jeans, a grey t-shirt, a black leather jacket and his loved motorcycle boots. He was leaning up against his black car with crossed arms. His eyes shot up to meet mine, and a broad smile spread on his lips, showing off his white teeth, that made such a beautiful contrast to his russet skin. I smiled back even blushing stupidly.

"Hey Ev," He said.

"Hey," I mumbled shyly.

"Ready to go?"

"Yeah..." I trailed off and he opened the car door for me, and shut it behind me; like a real gentlemen. When was the last time Jason did that? When was the last time Jason even took me out? Embry even took the heavy bag from shoulder and placed it on the backseat. Once he'd gotten in, he started the engine, and raced off. He drove fast, but careful, and I felt myself grasping my hands around my dress as he increased his speed. He noticed it, and quickly slowed down. My hands relaxed. He was so aware and simply just noticed everything about me.

"So, how are you?" I asked after a few minutes.

He half smiled at me, and turned his head a bit, so he could bore his eyes into mine. "I'm fine. Had so much work lately, though,"

"Tell me." I encouraged. I wanted to hear about how he spends his life. I wanted to know everything.

"I don't do much of the practical work anymore. I've promoted the brand a lot, tons of business meetings. Man, I hate those suits." I grinned at him, and wondered how handsome he'd look in a suit. But I just came to the conclusion he'd look handsome in everything, despite how ugly the clothes would be. "And a lot of conferences too. Yesterday I was even interviewed. You saw it?"

"No," I answered firmly. I had been too busy getting beaten up by Jason. I hadn't even checked my phone or email. I didn't really care at this point.

"I didn't either." He muttered. "How's the model world?"

I had been staring so intently and fascinated at him as he talked, but I snapped myself out of it, as he noticed and smiled a goofy smile. "Busy. I had five photo shoots this week only so far, and my agent keeps squeezing more into my schedule. This is the only time probably this whole week, I will be free. So I guess you could consider yourself lucky," I teased.

"Know what? Even if you were free all week, I would consider myself lucky."

He was talking in the same teasing tone as me, but there was an edge to it. A deeper meaning. He wasn't just saying this as a joke. I was certain, and the same time very insecure, of what he meant.

He drove to a restaurant, that I had never been at, only admired from the outside and promising myself to go one day. It was called "Chakula" and they served an endless length of Hawaiian food. I scanned the menu card for way too long, and Embry noticed my confusion and smiled at me, grabbing the menu card.

"I'll order for you."

I blushed. Again. I blushed too much around him.

"How are you?" I asked, when the waitress had taken our orders, and flirted with Embry for long enough. I had felt strangely possessive of him, and I was jealous when he smiled obliviously back at her. I had never felt like this with Jason; I was so used to his flirting with other girls. Even when I was close, he did it. Even if he knew I was aware of it, he did it.

"I'm okay," He muttered. "A bit lonely in the house, but I'm surviving."

"That's good," I forced optimism into my voice.

He wasn't a small talker. I could sense that this must have been it for the small talk, because as soon as I had said that, he turned his eyes – once again – and bored them into mine. "Evelyn," He said, and it was barely raised to a whisper. "I'm not trying to use you for anything. I know it can be hard for you to believe me when I say this, but I only want to be near you. I want you to trust me. I want to spend all my time with you, because I feel... like it's only the right thing, for us to be together. Please believe me." If he just knew how I felt around him. I felt like he closed the holes in me, he completed me, he made my heart flutter, he made me so self-conscious of everything, he made me feel like I belonged somewhere, like I belonged in his arms, as if I fit him. And yet, he frustrated me more than anything. Why exactly he made me feel like this was a mystery to me, why I couldn't stop thinking about him, and why such a perfect man would want to be with me. _Me_. His lips parted and he breathed out. I couldn't stop staring at his lips. "Please, Evelyn," He took my hand in his, causing a wave of electricity bolting through my body in the most comfortable way, and he looked up at me under those long black lashes, with a pleading gaze.

I sucked in a sharp breath, and I felt my lower lip quiver, as surprisingly warm shivers ran down my spine. "Okay," I breathed. "I believe you."

He smiled charmingly, showing a full set of clean white teeth. "Thank you, Ev,"

I couldn't help but swoon over that nickname. No one had ever called me "Ev", but he did, and I felt special.

"By the way, Ellie and Seth told me to tell you, that you should come to Olympia soon again,"

I chuckled. "It's only been five days."

"If you love someone that ca n seem like a very long time," He muttered hoarsely, and I had the feeling again that he was serious about this. He was implying something. It couldn't possibly be me he was referring to, after all, he had only met me three times now. But now that I thought about it, I had missed him like crazy. I had just been suppressing it, refusing to feel so vulnerable.

I simply just smiled at him.

The food was served, and we sat in comfortable silence for a few minutes. I had to say it looked more than delicious, and the taste was even more incredible.

"This makes me miss Hawaii," Embry muttered.

"You've been there?"

"Yeah, lots of times. I have a house there."

"A house?" My eyes widened in disbelief.

He nodded amused.

"Wow. I've always wanted to go to Hawaii. Their food is so delicious." I mumbled to myself.

"Then let's go," He suggested casually.

"To Hawaii?"

"Yeah." He grinned, and sat up straight.

"What?" I asked shocked. "Now?"

"Yes, right now." He chuckled. "Come on, Ev."

He took my hand and led me out the door into his car, leaving half eaten dishes of food behind in the restaurant, and a gaping waitress, clearly disappointed that she hadn't gotten Embry's number. Maybe I was just that lucky.

**So what do you think? :D Is Evelyn gonna get in trouble for going to Hawaii? Will there feelings for each other grow? Please tell me your thoughts.  
**


	10. Chapter 9

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Twilight.**

**If you like this story, please go read Shooting Star! It is in the same universe, and I promise you, you won't get disappointed! :)**

**Thank you to my lovely beta and friend, _Kallmecrazy_! Her stories are amazing, you should go check them out !**

**Okay, i owe you guys a HUGE apology! I'm SO very sorry, that I've been soooo slow with this chapter - i really appreciate your patience. There's been a lot of things going on in my personal life, a family member of mine has died, and a lot of other stuff. I hope you understand! But here it is, and i really hope you like it, since it took a lot of work on my part :) Love you all! Next chapter will be up faster, since my beta, Kallmecrazy is blackmailing me. And btw, thank you to my awesome friend Lucas for letting me borrow his name and get inspired by his personality for the character.**

**Enjoy..!**

* * *

**9. Island of Love**

**Evelyn's POV**

Embry was a pretty spontaneous person. I mean, who exactly decides, just like that, to go to Hawaii? No one that I knew of, that's for sure. I counted myself pretty lucky that I had already been planning to spend the next few weeks in a hotel, so I had a bag with my stuff with me. The next few weeks I would be spending in Hawaii instead. The change didn't bother me. I was actually kind of excited. What an understatement.

We had our tickets and were waiting at our gate when the clock struck nine pm. The only reason we could take a plane to Hawaii with a snap of Embry's fingers, was because he wasn't just any guy. He was the co-owner of "Wolfe". Hence, he could do anything he wanted to do. Including going to Hawaii with a snap of his fingers.

"Ev," Embry whispered, his lips so close to my ear, it sent shivers down my back. "You're shaking. What's the matter? Are you afraid of me?"

"No," I half smiled. I wasn't afraid of him, and I was never going to be. He was the one who made me feel exactly opposite of afraid. But there was a reason I hadn't ever been to Hawaii. I was afraid of plane flights. The height and the speed mixed together, made me freak. I would start hyperventilating, sweating and shaking. Maybe even a fever. I could feel it crawling under my skin; the fear of falling and crashing.

"Why are you shaking then? Are you cold?"

I shook my head. "I'm – I'm afraid of flying," I stuttered.

"Babe," He flashed a smile at me. "Don't worry. I'd never put you in danger." Then he slid his arm around me, and right there in the blue ragged airport seats, I felt safer than ever.

A voice beyond the speakers ordered us to boarding, and the adrenaline in my veins kicked in. Oh fuck. I was never going to make it, without making a fool of myself in front of Embry. He took my hand and guided me the way. My palms were sweaty, and even though his skin was even warmer than mine was, the warmth from him was soothing and reassuring. As we were about to take the first step into the plane, I felt my knees weaken. Embry's hand squeezed mine as the other slid around my waist, and he mumbled "I've got you," to me. Those were the words he'd used that night where he'd carried me to his hotel room. When we got in our seats, he grazed his fingers over my arm in a calming rhythm. As much as I would love to say I was about to die just sitting there in the plane, I wasn't. Just Embry's presence made me feel safe, and the tingling from our touching skin, wouldn't stop. The feeling was almost enough to make me forget about my fears. Almost.

I fell asleep when I'd gotten used to his hand embracing my bare skin. When I woke up his hand was locked with mine. It was still dark when I glanced out the window. Embry was vast asleep beside me, snoring quietly. I dug into my bag in search of my cell phone, and found nothing. I kept on digging. It was nowhere. I very lightly got my hand out of Embry's – very reluctantly, I might add – and messed my whole bag up. I couldn't find it. Could I have forgotten my phone at the apartment? No way. I was on an edge. I had no idea how I would call the agency, Ally, Jason or just anyone!

"What are you looking for?" Embry mumbled sleepily, and flexed his arms with a yawn.

"My phone," I muttered. "I think I forgot it in Seattle."

"I'll call it and check as soon as we arrive," He glanced down at his phone watch. "Which would be in ten minutes."

I sighed and leaned back in my seat. "Great."

"You don't wanna go?" He asked a while after.

"Of course I wanna go," I moved my eyes from my hands to look at him. Oh, his lips. They were so tempting. "But remember I told you tonight is the only night I'm free. And now I just left it all behind, without even calling my agent."

"Maybe you should just relax, and not think about it,"

My eyebrows shot up. "Not think about it? This is my career we're talking about! I can't just drop everything I have and… run away to Hawaii!"

"Then maybe you shouldn't have gotten on the plane in the first place, Ev," He mumbled hoarsely and made the butterflies in my stomach swirl. I sucked in a sharp breath, as he glanced at me. "You wanna know what I think?"

I didn't say anything, but just nodded, eying him curiously.

"I think you're straining yourself. I think that deep down inside that little heart of yours; you don't want to be a model at all. I think that you keep yourself busy to avoid thinking about all the hard things in life. I think… that this trip is exactly what you need; to get away. From everything."

My mouth had popped open, but I quickly snapped it shut when I realized I looked like an idiot. "Hmm," I pondered for a few seconds. "Alright." I agreed fairly. "We'll see about that. But can I at least borrow your phone to call my agent and tell her I'm taking a break?"

"Sure, babe,"

I couldn't help but smile at him. "How long are we staying?"

"For as long as you like,"

Oh Jesus. He was too good. What was he doing with a girl like me? And I wasn't gonna be able to keep the urges inside of wanting to touch and feel him for much longer.

We arrived at the International Airport of Honolulu at three-thirty in the morning. Embry had intertwined his fingers into mine once again, and I loved it. When we got to the airport, it was crowded and confusing. I wondered why there were so many tourists everywhere, even at a time like this. But then again, it was Hawaii, no one should live a life without experiencing these islands.

Embry lead the way, and he seemed to know what he was doing. I just decided to trust him on this, because there was no way, I was going to ever get a grip on where we were supposed to go. He found the plane we were taking to go to Kauai. Kauai was known for being the most beautiful of all of the islands. The flight only lasted about fifteen minutes, and the Kauai airport was a lot smaller, and much easier to find your way in. He dragged me to the car rental reception, and he didn't take notice of the beautiful young girl behind the desk. I wondered how he could keep himself from that. He rented a blue convertible, excusing himself with, that when it was the first time I was here, I should be able to look out at the landscape when driving. I shook my head and giggled shyly. He smiled.

We drove for about twenty minutes, and he pulled into a driveway that was lined up with palm trees, casting shadows along the way. The house was bigger than I had expected and was with multilevel floors. The house was white with brown roof and a porch that was so perfectly placed with view to the sunrise and the ocean. I got out of the car with careful steps, and took a deep breath. I could smell the salt of the ocean, and I smiled to myself. It was warm, even though it was still dark. Embry tossed the keys at me, and urged me to go open the front door, while he picked up the little stuff we'd brought and walked behind me.

The sight that met me was pretty close to the house of my dreams. The living room was large and bright, with a high ceiling. The walls were painted a sandy light color and the floor was of light wood. The cushions were spotlessly white, and the coffee table in the middle with candles, matched the color of the walls. The kitchen blended into the living room, and was painted the same shades as the living room, which wasn't much color, but color was obviously not needed. The big panorama windows that were everywhere made the all-too green bushes and trees visible. As well as magnifying the flowers that were planted in the garden, which was well-kept. It made a great contrast to the pale colors inside.

I found a glass door which led to a patio that was well hidden from outside. It was like a little jungle there in the back of the house. There were wooden chairs around a wooden table, and under a shade of palm trees a large bed was standing, which looked partly like a couch as well. I couldn't really decide what to call it. I wandered off, and found myself standing in front of an oddly round shaped pool, with tempting turquoise water. I resisted the urge to dip right into it, and fluttered into the house again to continue my exploration.

The bathroom was neutral in white shades, but with tiles on the floor in a beautiful pattern with blue flowers. I went up the wooden but modern style staircase in the little hallway, which led to a big room. There were more cushions, but what I noticed the most was Embry's huge collection of CD's and records that were packed together on the shelves. Next to the shelves a big, advanced CD-player-looking-thing was standing, with big stereos. I stared at it for a few seconds, and decided I had to ask Embry sometime, if he had some kind of fetish with music. I sauntered to a hall way with doors all the way down.

At the end of the hallway another panorama window covered the wall, and made the view to the ocean visible. The first door was to a bedroom with two separate beds, with red curtains and a matching red closet at the western wall. The next room was smaller, and the only furniture in there was a desk with a chair. At the far end of the room, the wall was replaced with a panorama window. I gazed out at the view for a few seconds before I moved on to the last room.

The very last room was quite big. In the middle of the room a big round bed took place, with sea blue covers and pillows. The walls were painted a very faint light blue with white ceiling and a carpet that matched the color of sand. The curtains were made of translucent turquoise fabric that lightly danced with the wind, which touched my curiosity. I pulled the curtains aside and was met by a breathtaking view. The sun was slightly breaking the darkness of the night, by rising at the edge of the water. The water was now turning colourful instead of looking like an endless mass of destructive blackness.

I jumped a little, when I felt a hand on my shoulder from behind. I wondered how he could be so tall and big, and still not make a sound when he moved.

"Sorry if I scared you," He chuckled.

I grinned shyly.

"Do you like it?"

I looked at him incredulously. "I love it, Embry. It's absolutely perfect."

"Where would you like to sleep?" He asked, and dropped his hand of my shoulder, stopping the fire that was lighting up. Damn.

"I'll just sleep in the guest room,"

"No." He protested.

"I'm the guest, so I'm sleeping in the guest room."

"No, Ev. I won't allow it. You're sleeping in this room. I already put your bag in here." His lips broke into a dazzling smile. "Don't make me pick it up again."

"Fine," I glanced up at him to meet his eyes, to realize he was already gazing at me. I sucked in a sharp breath, as his fingers reached out to touch my cheek. They felt light as a feather and soft as silk when he drove them across my cheek. My heart was pounding quickly.

He straightened his hand flat out on my cheek, and placed his other hand on my other cheek. The goose bumps rose on my arms as he leaned in. My lips were quivering too. Our lips were only an inch apart, it happened pretty quickly since the desire in both of us was overflowing. I hadn't even had a second to feel his lips ghost over mine when we both breathed out in hesitation; we were interrupted. Embry's cell was buzzing in his pocket. It made me jump, and I could hear him cussing under his breath, as he reached for it and pulled back.

"It's Embry," He growled. Actually growled.

The quiet noise of the waves at the beach made the voice on the other end soundless. I couldn't hear a word what the person was saying; neither could I guess who it was. I didn't know Embry well enough for that either. _Y__et_.

I fluttered around in the bedroom, unpacking the little stuff I had in my bag to put it in its places. It felt like I was crushing on Embry like you did in high school, just that this was double as intense and overwhelming. I tried to shake the feeling away, but it was definitely impossible when I could feel, hear and smell him in the same room. His scent is like nothing I've ever experienced. The closest I'd gotten to describing it was a mix between forest ground and pineapples.

I caught myself thinking about his scent, and realized that I really was crazy. Oh, how I wish he would grab my waist, press those soft-looking lips against mine – it had been so regretfully close! – and make me forget my life back in Seattle. The butterflies in the pit of my stomach didn't look like they were leaving anytime soon.

"Listen, I'm going out grocery shopping, so we can get something to eat. I bet you're starving. Coming? Or would you rather stay here and get settled?"

"Do you have a phone in this house?" I asked.

"Yeah. Need to use it?" He sauntered to the door frame. "It's down stairs on the coffee table in the corner."

I followed him downstairs, and he briefly showed me how to use it, since electronic stuff like phones had never really been my thing. But from the way he smirked and laughed at me as he instructed and answered my stupid questions, I could tell he found it kind of cute.

"Um, thanks," I chuckled. "But I think I need to stay here, and call my agent and cancel some appointments I had."

"Sure thing," He seemed a little disappointed, but maybe my ego was just flying high. "I'll be back in twenty minutes. Call me if there's anything you need,"

"'Kay," I smiled politely at him. "Bye!" I called as he went out the door.

Ally was grumpy when I told her where I was. She even said that this wasn't helpful at all for my career, and I did worry for a minute, and yearned to be back at home. But then I remembered what Embry had told me at the plane about me and being a model, and I immediately didn't care if Ally was grumpy or how bad taking this vacation was for my career. I was happy to be here with Embry.

I seated myself on an outdoor couch on the porch, and stared at the ocean turning into a blue shade. I completely emptied my mind of all thoughts and just enjoyed the moment, because I knew I should do just that more often. I knew I would be missing this moment someday.

Embry showed up what seemed an eternity later, when I knew I was waiting for him. I checked the clock though, to realize only twenty-two minutes had passed since he left. When he saw me waiting on the porch for him and my lips cracking into a wide smile at the sight of him, he seemed to lighten up. His eyes shone, he was grinning and he seemed more at ease, not as stiff in his movements.

He sat down beside me, the grocery bag still in his right hand. "I got you something," He mumbled.

I turned my head to watch him.

In his left hand he was holding a diary. There was no fancy pattern; it was dark red, with small golden letters written across it that said "My Diary". He handed it to me, and I grabbed it to open. The pages were simple and lined. It was a classic diary, just the way I liked it.

"It's a diary," He muttered. "Hence the title." We both laughed quietly. "I was thinking, that you should write your experiences down while you're here. It would be good, I think. I don't want you to forget Hawaii, like people tend to forget everything around them." He stuck his hand into the grocery bag, found a pen, and tossed it to me. "Maybe you should start off writing about how you got here," He smiled ruefully.

"Thank you," I said, as genuinely as I was able to. I really was thankful. It had been such a long time ago, since I had ever written a diary. It must have been in high school. I had stopped right after the accident with Lia and Chris, my siblings. "I'll begin right now. If you need me, I'll be at the beach."

"Sure thing. I'll make us some breakfast awhile then,"

"Great," I grinned at him as I wandered off towards the beach.

It didn't take much walk along the beach before I found the perfect spot, where I could easily see people walking on the beach, but they couldn't see me. I stared out at the ocean from my little spot there in the warm sand. I let my fingers run through the sand, and grabbed the diary Embry had given me. I didn't write more than about a half page, before I was interrupted. A man was jogging along the edge of the ocean. His pace was fast, yet calm. He paused a few feet from me, closing his eyes and taking his time to breathe in the rays of the sun.

I could see him better from this distance, and he was mouth-watering to look at, to put it mildly. He was muscular and tall with a broad chest. His hair was black, and the way the sun shone at him, brightened him up in the most beautiful way. He had blue eyes and a fair skin that told me he wasn't Hawaiian. But then again, most of the people who lived here weren't native. They were mostly rich or just young people, who are hungry for an experience for life.

He was only wearing surfer shorts with classic Hawaii flowers on them, showing off his rippling abs. He turned around so he was facing me, but I was certain he couldn't see me. His face was just as handsome as his body, and he reminded me of someone I had seen before. I didn't take me more than a few seconds to realize who he reminded me of. Christopher; my lost big brother.

His mouth suddenly broke into a smile, revealing a set of straight white teeth. He was even staring my way. "You know, I can see you just fine from here," He said with musical toned voice that flowed so perfect with the slight noise of the waves crushing against the beach.

He started laughing, when he saw my shocked expression. "Uh, sorry, I was just watching the breaking dawn and then you came, and I really didn't mean to spy on you, but you know I –" Oh dear, I really I wasn't good at a poker face. Why hadn't I just improvised, and pretended I was drawing the break of dawn and he interrupted my view from there? Or I could have pretended I hadn't heard him. Either way, it was too late. "Never mind." I muttered and pretended I was writing in the diary.

"Hm," He said, suppressing a chuckle, walking up closer. "Are you new here?"

I glanced up at him. "Yea,"

"I figured," He smirked and tried hiding it by gazing down in the sand.

I sighed and continued to write meaningless words in the diary.

"So is this the first time you've stalked people on the beach, or is this some kind of routine for you?" His voice broke on the last word, and he was laughing. A lot. Too much. For a moment I thought he was going to fall to the ground and roll around. Was it really that funny? Apparently.

I glared at him, which didn't exactly calm his laughter any. "Stop mocking me! I said I'm sorry! So please just leave me alone."

"Oh, so _I'm _the one stalking now?"

"I didn't say that," I protested. "Just. Leave. Me. Alone."

He did his best to compose himself, his smile turned apologetic. "Sorry about the laughing, but I can't really help it. It's just, you remind me of someone." Maybe he was somewhat nice after all. "I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Lucas, I live right there," He said and pointed at the house right next to Embry's. Great. Just great... "If you want to, you can stop by to hang out sometime," He went on. And I was almost about to go with him right then and there, because he had some strange appeal I couldn't define. I was pretty sure he meant this in a very friendly way, because I believed he was just acting like everyone should, when new neighbours arrived to the neighbourhood – but in the end everyone knew, that the people being friendly to newcomers didn't even want anything to do with them in the first place. With this guy – Lucas – I felt entirely different though. I wondered about how many girls had misunderstood his intentions with the looks he had. For a moment, I even thought it was weird I hadn't seen him before. He seemed like he could easily pull off a Paco Rabanne Eau de cologne world-wide commercial. Lucas somehow also reminded me of Marlon Teixeira – one of my favourite male models – who had that same masculinity but with streaks of peppiness' in his features.

"How old are you?" I suddenly burst out.

"Twenty-three," He replied, when he'd looked suspiciously at me for a few seconds. "Why?"

"Never mind," I said and smiled down at my diary. "You just remind me of someone."

Now he was the one sighing. "Can I at least ask your name?"

"Evelyn,"

He nodded, as if he was estimating a car he was about to buy. Or maybe it was just me. I had to admit, I didn't feel as comfortable around guys as I used to.

"And you live where?"

"I'm sure you'll find out soon," I laughed quietly.

"Alright," He muttered. "See ya!" And then he ran off, evidently aware that I was still looking at him, because he was trying extra hard to look as smooth in his movements as possible. He didn't need to try though.

I took my time to finish writing in the diary, and I was pretty satisfied with my vocabulary of descriptive adjectives when I read it over. But despite that, you simply couldn't do Hawaii's beauty justice by words. I started walking back to the house, even looking over my shoulder to check that Lucas wasn't spying on me in some kind of payback. He wasn't. I felt lame.

Embry was in the kitchen when I came in. He smiled at me cheerfully, and for a moment I forgot all about Lucas mocking me, and the way he made me feel so shameful. I could smell the bacon sizzling in the pan and the sweet scent of pancakes. The scramble eggs were already put on the plates on the table. He'd poured up orange juice, and the forks and knives lay ready. I couldn't help but melt a little. He was so sweet to me.

"Did you like the beach?" Embry asked casually. No matter how smooth and musical Lucas' voice sounded, Embry's voice was just entirely different, and I loved it much more. Embry's voice wasn't even comparable. When he spoke it went all the way right into my bones, and my inner self automatically envisioned a field of red Papavers blowing in a strong yet steady wind. A sky was hovering above with a celestial glow, with a quiet sun, shining gloriously from the edge of the world. And my body would be present, but almost numb with all the feelings it contained. They were strong feelings, and they were driving me crazy.

Yes, all that was going inside my mind, whenever he decided to bless me with that delightful voice. I wondered if it would ever stop.

"Yes, I liked it very much," I assured him.

"Good," He hummed. "I hope you like breakfast too."

"Sure I do,"

And then we ate like we hadn't been eating for the last week. Truth was, we hadn't eaten anything in about ten hours. I stuffed my face with as much as my stomach could take then leaned back in my seat, breathed out, and patted my stomach, Embry laughed at me. Yeah, he was right. I could be quite manly sometimes.

"I'm never gonna have a food competition with you," I chuckled, as he stuffed another pancake into his mouth.

"You'd definitely lose! You only ate three pancakes!"

"Whatever, Embry," I grinned. "I'm going to go take a shower."

"Alright," He said and kept chewing. Jesus, that boy he could eat more than the entire population of the island. Combined.

I looked at myself in the mirror for a few minutes. I didn't do that often. I hated looking at myself, because I had always been forced to it, with all the pictures from all my photo shoots I had to go through. But here I was, looking at myself. My hair is such a dark brown color that it's almost black, and right now my hair wasn't exactly a pretty sight. It was tangled and my ponytail was coming to an end. My skin was already glowing, a cause of the moist air around me. I pulled my tanktop up to look at the bruises. They were still there. I buried my face in my hands for some time, trying to gather myself. I washed my face to wipe the makeup off, to notice the purple rings under my eyes. They were a constant reminder of my life in Seattle.

This life in Hawaii, this happiness I felt, last time I had felt that was back in Texas with Chris and Lia. I loved the feeling of being in exotic places. But Seattle was still raining in the back of my mind. I looked down at my body, and my arms. I noticed how fat I would become if I let all the calories I had just swallowed stay inside my body. I couldn't let that happen. I was on my knees, bend over the toilet, trying to make as little noise as possible. I took a shower and rinsed my mouth, with my toothbrush I had brought from home. It was comforting to recognize something.

When I was done, I remembered the shelves with records and CDs in the living room upstairs. I had to go look. I brushed my fingers over the top of all the records and CDs. If this was his, then he had a broad music taste. But it was evident that he liked old rock classics the most. He had the whole collection of Elvis Presley and U2. He liked Deep Purple, Dire Straits, Metallica, the Beatles, Pink Floyd, and there was even a Police record with "Every Breath You Take".

Embry was absolutely perfect. I examined some more, and the house was all quiet. I knew Elvis had once made a record dedicated to Hawaii, and I thought "Why not?". I put it on, and put the volume low, since I didn't want to disturb Embry in whatever he was doing. I listened to the first few songs with fascination. This was so peaceful and joyful – I couldn't do anything but love it.

I could hear Embry coming up the stairs. He gazed thoughtfully at me for a long while, and then suddenly, he smiled warmly at me. I was taken aback, but smiled back at him just as warmly. He went over to the player and switched through a few songs, and then he stopped at one. I didn't recognize it. Embry started towards me, and slid his arm around my waist, positioning himself to dance. I felt myself giggle a little and blush at this closeness and the dancing. _Dancing_. I never danced. I didn't have time for that.

"What's this song called?" I whispered and met his intense brown eyes.

His mouth twitched a little, and I couldn't help but adore his fine lips once again. They were just so perfect, like they had been carved by a sculptor. He held me tightly around my waist, and I wrapped my arms around his neck and leaned against his shoulder. Our feet were still following the lazy rhythm of the song. I could feel Embry mouthing Elvis Presley's words as he sang. My whole body was tense with all the tingling, and I never wanted it to stop. I wanted to stand wrapped up in him like this forever and ever. Then, I could feel his chest rumbling in a throaty quiet laugh. He kissed my forehead and whispered against it, "Island Of Love."

_It's getting intense! Are Embry and Evelyn gonna kiss anytime soon? Can Evelyn keep suppressing her life in Seattle without consequences? And what's going on with Lucas? Friend or enemy? Please review :)  
_


	11. Chapter 10

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Twilight.**

**If you like this story, please go read Shooting Star! It is in the same universe, and I promise you, you won't get disappointed! :)**

**Thank you to my lovely beta and friend, _Kallmecrazy_! Her stories are amazing, you should go check them out !**

**Okay, so this chapter took me unexpectedly long to write.. Probably because I kept rewriting a certain part ;)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**10. Dawning**

**Evelyn's POV**

There was some knocking at the door and I rose from the bed shouting "I'll get it!" to Embry as I passed him in the living room. Behind the door there a girl with beautiful chocolate brown hair color was standing. She was tall, lean and her boobs were the right kind of size shape. Her skin was fair and glowing, and she was smiling brightly, with teeth that had potential for a Colgate ad.

"Hi!" She said. "I'm Nikoline. I live right next door. I was just dropping by to welcome you!" She had extended her hand, and I shook it mystified. What a friendly girl. She looked as old as me, and I noticed her straight hair falling down her back naturally. She was wearing very short denim shorts in a light color and a stretchy white tank top along with a pair of golden classic flats. She was beautiful.

"Hey, um, Nikoline," I smiled back. What a weird name she had, but I found it kind of sexy. It sounded European.

"You can just call me Niko," Her cadet blue eyes that were framed with long black lashes met mine.

"Okay. I'm Evelyn."

"Evelyn," She marveled. "Nice to meet you! Lucas mentioned a new neighbor, so I just had to come and say hi."

"Well, yea, nice to meet you too," I grinned sincerely.

"The two of us and a friend are hosting a beach party tonight. Wanna come?"

"Um, sounds fun. I'll think about it,"

She gave me the directions to where on the part of the beach the party would be, and when we were supposed to come, if we wanted to. She said she was taking care of everything, so we didn't have to bring anything. When she told me goodbye she fell around my neck, and hugged me tightly. When I closed the door, I sat down on a kitchen chair, astonished at how much she reminded me of Ellie and Alice with her friendly attitude and warm eyes.

I wondered if she was some kind of girlfriend of Lucas's. It wouldn't be unlikely, since she was real pretty and I'm sure he was able to get to that kind of girl. But on the other hand she had only mentioned him as one of her "friends". That could easily be a friend with benefits, I knew that. One thing was sure, Nikoline and Lucas were close, since they were both living in the same house, and even setting up a beach party together. I thought about who the third person might be. Probably someone with the same dazzling looks.

"She's nice, isn't she?" Embry said as he sauntered to the kitchen.

I bobbed my head.

"You wanna go tonight?"

"I'm only going, if you are,"

He smiled and leaned on the counter. "Do you want to go?" He asked slowly, making it clear he wanted me to answer.

"Yes!" I giggled. When the frig am I ever going to stop giggling around him 24/7?

"Then it's a date," He agreed, and my heart was in my throat suffocating me. A date. Oh God. Oh no. I'm not single. I'm not free. Jason's back home. No, no, no.

"But what about Jason?" I protested feverishly.

"Who's that?" He winked with a small smile.

"But –"

"Don't you worry about him. He's in Seattle, we're in Hawaii – there's nothing he can do about it."

I sank a lump, and hesitantly nodded at him. If Jason ever found out about this, I would be a dead woman. Literally. If refusing to have sex with him made him beat me up all over, what wouldn't being on a date with another man make him do to me? Embry clearly didn't care. He obviously had no idea how strong Jason can be. But then I took a moment to really look at Embry. He was tall, big, huge arms, and abs so defined, I could see them even beneath his t-shirt. Maybe he didn't really have anything to fear, but I definitely had.

Embry snapped me out of my thoughts, when he started talking. Today he was wearing a blue t-shirt, along with regular grey surfer shorts. "There are a lot of places I wanna show you, and I was wondering if you wanna get started now since neither of us really has any plans?"

"Sure," I smiled. "I'll just go change, and I'm back in a minute."

I ran up the stairs to change from miniskirt and chiffon top with vibrant flowers on to cowboy shorts and a dusty pink tank top, which was more appropriate for exploring Hawaii. I put on my golden gladiator sandals and settled my Ray-Ban sunglasses in my loose hair.

This morning I had gotten up early to write in my diary from my not-so-hidden-spot on the beach, while watching the break of dawn. Lucas ran by me on the beach this morning too. He gave me a jaw dropping smile, and kept on running. I kept my face blank and continued writing. Despite that Lucas and I's daily routines were bumping together, it was a refreshing way to start a day. I felt more rested and more peaceful than I had ever been feeling.

I hurried down the stairs. Embry was waiting for me on the porch, facing the bright light of the sun.

"So what do you feel like doing today?" He asked. "There's hiking, scuba diving, surfing and camping, just to name a few. What do you say?"

I thought it over for a few sunny seconds. "Hm. I don't know... what do you think?"

"Babe," He grinned. "I'm asking you! This is your free time, so you decide what we're gonna do,"

"Fine. Surfing?"

"Deal," He winked at me and grabbed my hand, which made my world spin around.

For the first time since we got here, I noticed the little shed, that was hidden behind a few bushes and flowers. Embry motioned for me to follow him. Inside, was a lot of stuff. He had five surfboards stored up, and a whole bunch of gardening tools. He explained that this was for the gardener he'd hired, who came here every other Wednesday. I picked out a white surfboard with blue Hawaii flowers. Embry's surfboard was black with a picture of a very realistic and frightening wolf head, and on the back was written "Wolfe" with curvy red letters.

Embry put the surfboards on the backseat of the blue convertible. There wasn't much space for them, but he stuffed them in anyways. We drove off, first stopping by a store that sold swimwear. I chose a heart lined bandeau bikini in a coral pink, with straps going around my neck. I wanted to pay, but Embry had his credit card ready, before I had even reached for my wallet in my bag.

He distracted me by telling me about the very small island we were going to called "Garden Island". There were perfect waves for a beginner like me. They even had the Kauai Surf School there, but Embry assured me that it wasn't necessary; he had plenty experience about surfing, to be able to teach me.

**Embry's POV**

Seeing Evelyn in bikini – revealing her fair, perfect skin – left me sexually frustrated. In the worst way possible. Sex for me had always just been a craving. Like an alcohholic thirsty for his daily shots. Last time I had felt sexually frustrated was back in my teenage years. And that hadn't even lasted for very long. But right now, I wanted nothing more than Evelyn's body. And the weird part of it just was that I had so many times wanted a woman's body, but the next night her body would be boring to me. I would know every part of it. I would just go on to the next woman, who seemed interesting to me. Hypothetically speaking, if I had slept with Evelyn, and studied every part of her over night, I would still be hungry for so much more of her.

The worst part of it all, was that I couldn't get to Evelyn. I was uninvited. I couldn't release myself. I and the smaller me were dying slowly and painfully.

Surfing came naturally to Evelyn. I was jealous that it had come so easy to her. I'd had to work hard to get on the level I had reached now, and I still didn't count myself very good. Although my trainer said I was the best surfer he had ever taught. Whatever. The problem with Evelyn just was that she was easily bored with surfing. She'd learned it, she'd surfed, she'd watched me surf, and she'd surfed again. Then she swam to the beach, and spread the towel out, so she could sit on it. I kept on surfing, because I loved it so much, but Evelyn just sat quietly smiling to herself while writing in the diary I had given her, often glancing up to stare at me. I was freaked out, when I felt myself blush. Worried that I might turn into a girl, I continued being occupied by surfing.

I could surf for five hours without getting tired; a benefit of my wolf powers. I thought Evelyn would get bored of just sitting there on the beach, or complain that I was still surfing and she wanted to go home. But she never did. She kept writing and gazing up at me. When I realized that I was pretty hungry, I swam to the shore.

"Aren't you hungry, Ev?" I shouted as I came close enough that she'd be able to hear me.

She smiled. "No."

"But I'm starving!"

"Maybe it's my turn to cook?"

"Hmm," I mumbled. "If you don't want to, we could just find a restaurant somewhere."

"But I want to!" She said. I noticed how much her green emerald eyes were gleaming. When I saw them next to the turquoise ocean of Hawaii, her eyes didn't turn bluer. It was the ocean turning green. I stared at her for too long.

"What?" She said, looking down, shy. "Do I have sand in my face?"

I grinned. "No! You're just– um… beautiful."

She rose up from her spot on the towel, snorting. "Did some evil fairytale fish bite you out there or something? It seems you're not seeing clearly."

_If she just knew how clearly I see_, I thought. I shook my head. "Let's just go home, then,"

She pulled on a summer dress in purple shades, and that's when I noticed. I hadn't really examined her this close before, which was probably why I hadn't seen it until now. She was bruised all over. Her arms, legs, stomach, back, neck and face. Some were yellow, some blue and some were a more green color. I was shocked, and my hands were itchy for beating all life out of whoever had done this to her. I knew immediately it wasn't an accident. I knew someone had done this to her.

She noticed me staring again. "What? My body is beautiful now too? Stop looking at me!"

I gazed down in the sand. "Sorry." I grabbed my t-shirt. A while passed, as I pulled on my t-shirt and she put her stuff into her bag. "Who did this to you?" I asked, with a deprecating hand movement towards her, which failed, as both my hands were shaking with anger. No one fucking hurts Evelyn, without paying for it. And whoever it was, was going to pay for it.

"No one! I… I–" She stuttered. "This is none of your business. Just – Nevermind!"

She stalked off to the car, as angrily as I'd ever seen her. I sighed, following her in a much slower pace. She even slammed the car door, and it reminded me of that night, where she had showed up at Seth's house in Eatonville. Neither of us said anything on the ride home. It wasn't exactly awkward, but neither was it a very pleasant ride.

Evelyn hurried straight to her room once we got to the house.

I seated myself on the couch, and turned on the TV to watch the latest news from back home. Another homicide, a young girl had been killed in an intended fire. More missing people. More robberies. It felt bizarre to even think it, but nothing new had happened. It was the usual awful stuff going on back home.

After fifteen minutes Evelyn came out of her room. She was wearing tight jeans, and a shirt that covered most of her neck. She had even put more makeup in her face to cover. Silently, she started cooking. I had no idea what she was cooking, and I didn't dare to ask her. She looked angry, hurt and sad. All at the same time. It hurt me to see her so teared up. I knew I was going to be the one breaking the silence.

I didn't keep track of how much time it took her to cook, but not much later she served something I had never seen before. It looked good – kind of like summer mashed into edible form and arranged on a plate.

She was quiet, and as I had predicted it was me who said the first word.

"This tastes really good," She met my eyes. Her eyes were wide and vulnerable. It made me want to pull her into my arms, and keep her close and protected.

"Thanks," She said almost as a whisper.

I hesitated for about three and a half minute. "Evelyn?"

She met my gaze again, but didn't say anything.

"I, um... I'm sorry if I interfered in something that was none of my business." She kept holding on to me with her gaze. "It's just that I really care a lot about you, even though we haven't known each other for very long. But I just can't control myself if anyone hurts you. And, I think somebody did."

Her body sank back in her chair. "It doesn't matter. I – I can take care of it myself."

I watched her for a bit. "I'm not so sure about that, Ev."

She didn't protest this time.

"If you ever feel like telling me what's going on, please do," I continued reassuringly. "I wanna take care of you. I beg you, to let me look after you – protect you."

"Since when did I need protection? What if I just fell?" She paused. "Did you ever consider that possibility?"

"Yeah... but I don't think that's the case." I tried not to remember how her bruises resembled hand marks. "You don't have to tell me what happened, I just wanna keep you safe from now on. Please?"

Her eyes were watery. The green in them, were turning muskier and darker. Her cheeks were flushed, and her lips, quivering. I couldn't take my gaze away from those lips. Oh God, she was killing me.

She rose up suddenly, which made the tears roll down her beautiful face. She began turning around to head for the bathroom, I assumed. But I grabbed her hand, stopping her, and rose up too to wrap my arms around her. Her body felt numb to hold, but her skin was burning, and shooting sparks where ever it touched mine.

**Evelyn's POV**

Embry leaned down, his lips reaching my jaw, tracing the lines of my ear to my collarbone. I couldn't stop my heart, from pounding violently in my chest. I bet he could even feel it. My blood flowed rapidly in my cheeks, reddening them, and making me as embarrassed as ever. I couldn't resist him any longer. I shut all thoughts out of my head, and took a moment to let myself feel. His hands fell to my waist, while pulling me closer to his chest. My fringe fell into my eyes, and he brushed it away, and took a deep breath. Without knowing it, I realized that this was what I had been waiting and yearning for since the very first blurry moment I saw him; that our lips would touch.

I was so eager to keep our lips pressed together, that instead of just standing there, I wrapped my arms around his neck, and clung to him. All air that had been parting us from each other before was now non-existent. I felt heated, lustful and strangely, weak. I was weak from all the intense touching. If I could barely keep my head straight, when we'd been holding hands, how wouldn't I be feeling now?

When he finally pulled away, I felt emptier, but I now knew what was behind that small, smug smile of his, and it made me love him even more.

"I've been wanting to do that for so long," He muttered.

I gasped for air. I hadn't realized I needed to breathe so much. I smiled nervously. "Yeah, um... I have a boyfriend, so this is not gonna work out. I – I…"

"Are you serious?" He seemed incredulous. What had he expected? Just because he'd taken me to a fairy tale world, and kissed me, didn't mean that now we'd spend the rest of forever together?

"I shouldn't be here," I mumbled.

"You're kidding me, right?" His eyes had widened. "You'd rather go home to your boyfriend in Seattle, than stay here... with me?"

No. I didn't. I was still dizzy from the kiss, and I wanted him to kiss me again. But I just couldn't let myself. "Ah, no. But, Embry this is just not me! I don't go to Hawaii, with a guy I barely know!"

"Well, it's too late to change your mind about that. You're here, right now. So stop thinking about that clueless jerk in Seattle."

I didn't know what to say, and looked down, guilty. And I don't know why.

"Did he do that to you?" Embry suddenly whispered.

I met his eyes, knowing I couldn't hide the truth from him. He saw it in my eyes. All the fear, the hope, the hurting and the unhappiness. Did he see the truth every time he bored his brown liquid eyes into mine? If he did, I should be really embarrassed by now. "Look, um, I need to go shower before the beach party," I got loose from his arms, and was hit with a wave of shock, at how much more depressed I was feeling without his touch.

I was still shaking a bit with all the feelings my body now contained when I got out of the shower. I had chosen to wear a strapless white lace overlay dress. It reached above my knees. I took my time to straighten my hair, apply my makeup and for last I put on my studded gladiator sandals in a wood brown shade. When I opened the door from the bathroom, I was all ready and set to go.

Embry.

He was leaning on the kitchen counter, with his eyes focused on the cell phone in his hand. I felt like just stopping to stare and drool at him. He was wearing a grey hoodie that made his chest and abs look so good, I was about to go touch. He'd added regular jeans, and sneakers. I thought it was weird he was wearing sneakers – he just didn't seem like that kind of guy. Either way, he looked sexy as hell.

He looked up, after I had had five seconds to enjoy the sight of him. "Ready?" His voice made it worse, and I could feel my knees were about to buckle under.

"Yes," I breathed.

Off we went.

_What is Embry gonna do about Jason? Will the beach party pass by drama free? And was this only the beginning but also the end of Embry and Evelyn's lovelife?_


	12. Chapter 11

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Twilight.**

**If you like this story, please go read Shooting Star! It is in the same universe, and I promise you, you won't get disappointed! :)**

**Thank you to my lovely beta and friend, _Kallmecrazy_! Her stories are amazing, you should go check them out !**

**Thank you for your patience! I'm not completely satisfied with this chapter, so tell me if you like it.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**11. Beautiful People**

**Evelyn's POV**

Our hands were clasped, as we approached the crowd. I wasn't scared, I wasn't reluctant to be here. It was the first time in a very long time, where I was comfortable around a bunch of strangers. It was the first time since we arrived to Hawaii that I wasn't worried about what Jason would do to me once I got home. All in all, I felt good... as long as I didn't have to talk to Embry about my bruises. I knew I had to at some point, just not now.

"Evelyn! You made it!" I heard a recognizable female voice.

Nikoline came into my sight, and she was wearing a pretty floral dress in violet shades, along with a knitted sandy cardigan and brown flats. Her hair was straighter than straight, and falling down her back. She looked just as beautiful as earlier, if not more.

She hugged me, as I had sort of expected she would. "Yeah, we wouldn't miss it," I said and smiled.

"And Embry!" She hugged him as well. "Where have you been? We haven't seen you since last summer!" It sounded like they were more than just acquaintances.

I watched her noticing our hands held together. If I thought her smile couldn't go wider, I was wrong. "So you're together, huh?"

"Sorta," Embry shrugged. I opened my mouth to protest, but he squeezed my hand to stop me.

"Well, that's wonderful!" Her smile seemed to fade. She almost looked worried. "Em, could I talk to you for a minute?"

"Sure," He released his hand. "Just stay here, babe. I'll be right back,"

"Okay," I mumbled. He kissed my cheek with his warm lips and followed Niko to a bench out of eavesdropping range.

I gazed at the crowd. I couldn't see Lucas anywhere – luckily. I didn't know any of the people there, who were drinking, talking, laughing or even some were dancing. They were dancing to the sounds of someone playing ukulele. I didn't recognize the melody, but it was a sweet and romantic one. I noticed a big crowd of girls around the man playing the instrument. Other people were scattered around, and some had even headed for a swim in the darkening water. The sun was setting, and the sky was a swirl of mesmerizing warm colors. It looked heavenly. The calming music of the ukulele ended, and all the girls were eagerly applauding and whistling. The man rose, but I couldn't see his face, because of a shadow. Then he said my name, and I knew _exactly_ who he was.

"Evelyn!"

"No, that's not me," I muttered.

"C'mon, since when did I get on your bad side?" Lucas chuckled.

"Since the day you first started off mocking me, and then after that, started trying too hard to get on my good side,"

"Evelyn, this is a party. Don't be such a grouch." His teeth were gleaming. I could sense his handsome face even in this bad light. He wasn't taller than me, which wasn't weird, since I'm very tall to be a model. But he wasn't much shorter either. It bothered me. He kept staring right into my eyes.

"Lucas," I said, sneering at his name. "You're talking to me like we've been friends for years."

"But we would have, if we had met years ago. Why not act like it, now that we finally did meet?" He casually laid his arm around my shoulders. He loved playing little games apparently, where he was the superior one. I wasn't having any of that.

I snorted. "I wouldn't be so sure about that,"

"Oh, why not?"

I sighed. "Look, I don't know what you're up to, but you might as well cut it out. I'm not that kind of girl,"

"I know," He grinned. "You're not stupid like all the other pretty girls. But what exactly do you think I'm up to?" Was that supposed to be a compliment? Oh, Jesus, he was so confusing.

He looked directly into my eyes; saying I felt uncomfortable was an understatement. His cologne had an exciting scent, kind of special, but it made you want more of it. "I just said I don't know!" I whined.

"But I think you do," He smiled smugly.

I sighed. When would Embry and Niko be back? I was getting impatient, but I didn't want to disturb them. It was a dilemma for me. "When are you gonna leave me alone?"

He finally took his arm back and took a few steps back, "Chill, Evelyn. I came here because I wanted to introduce you to my other roomie," He was so laid back, making me seem like a fool. He just wanted to introduce me to the third friend. "And of course because I enjoy talking to you." I wasn't sure that was true, but the way he said it – so relaxed and carefree – made him sound trustful.

"Alright," I groaned.

He held his arm out for me to take it like a real gentlemen. I shook my head, and chuckled a little to myself, when I took it.

He led me through the crowd. A lot of girls were watching me intensely, as I passed them with Lucas by my side. I knew who the third roomie was, when I saw the back of her. She was talking to a tall black man, and she was wearing a striped sleeve dress along with black sandals with a braided t-strop. I couldn't help but notice the clothes of everyone. I always did – it was an annoying habit of mine.

"Babe," Lucas called. He'd interrupted my evaluation of her back. She turned around, making her long, long curly hair sway and dance admirably. She was a lot shorter than Lucas and Nikoline – I estimated it to be about six inches. But that didn't mean she was less beautiful. Her skin tone was darker than her two roomies, and if I hadn't looked closer, I'd think she was native. But I could see that her skin had an olive tone, so she was definitely not from anywhere close to Hawaii. Her curly, long hair – that I'd kill for – was a gorgeous dark brown color. I could almost smell coffee, just by looking at it.

"Yea?" She thrilled, and I was stunned by her voice. I have to admit, she looked like one of those girls you can't get near, with a bitchy tone, but her voice was surprisingly gentle. I imagined her having the most wonderful laugh.

"Randa, this is Evelyn, our new neighbor," He introduced while looking at her. Then he turned to me. "And Evelyn, this is Randa, a very good friend of mine and my second roomie."

"Hey, Evelyn," Randa smiled. Her smile reminded me of Embry's – so perfect and flawless.

"Hi,"

"Welcome to Hawaii! Like it so far?"

"Thank you," I grinned shyly. "Yes, everything is very beautiful." Including the people there. I wasn't sure how to act around my dazzling neighbors.

"So you live with Embry, right?"

"Yes." I couldn't bring myself to admit, how much I loved saying yes to just that.

"Well, enjoy your time with him as long as it lasts," She muttered.

I blinked twice. "What do you mean?"

"Nothing," Lucas interrupted and smiled at me. I sensed him giving Randa a stern glance.

I looked at Randa. Her face was heart-shaped, and her bottom lip – her lips being a soft pink – was lightly pouting. It made her look cuter. Her eyes were entirely different – they were deep and hazel brown, and they were reflecting the light from the bonfire, making tiny stars appear in the depth of them. When she drove her hand through her hair, I suddenly noticed that she had a tattoo. A very authentic set of small angel wings were tattooed, right there on her wrist. Maybe she had lost someone very dear.

All in all – not that it was any surprise to me – she was very, very beautiful. I felt like trash beside the two of them. I mentally sighed.

Lucas kissed her cheek, and whispered something to her I couldn't hear. She nodded and looked at him in a very private way. Then she turned to smile at me, saying "Nice meeting you."

"You too, Randa," Apparently, this was it with talking to her. She turned around to continue her conversation with the black man who was waiting patiently behind her.

Lucas unexpectedly took my hand, and dragged me with him. "Where are we going?" I asked, my voice high-pitched.

The sky was darker now. This sea wasn't turquoise – it was more a navy blue. The air was very moist, but I wasn't sweating. Sand was in my sandals, but the sand was warm and golden, so it didn't bother me. All of it made me feel strangely blissful.

"Shh," Lucas hushed. Well, partly blissful – Lucas managed to annoy me unbelievably much.

He'd taken me to my spot on the beach, where I would see him run by every morning. What did he want?

"Sit down," He ordered. I didn't say anything, but simply obeyed, which was a first. He even looked a little surprised that I didn't object.

He sat down next to me, and stretched his long legs out. I folded my knees to wrap my arms around myself. I felt small.

"What is it you're trying to accomplish here?" I asked him quietly. I didn't want him to hush me again, it made me feel lame.

"No, no, Evelyn. This is not about what _I_ want to achieve. I just want to talk to you – about _you_."

"About _me_?"

"Yes,"

I glanced at him, searching for any trace of sarcasm in his expression. But after a few seconds, I realized he was being completely serious. I felt lame, even though he hadn't hushed me. "Alright," I mumbled, after I'd pondered that for a minute. "What do you want to know?"

"Hmm. I'm not sure you can put it like that. Let me explain something for you first." He gave me a small smile. "Embry is not like every other guy. He isn't the kind of guy who falls in love, settles down, gets married and has a bunch of kids. He's more... well, sorry, there really isn't a nice way to say it, but he uses women. And that's what Randa was alluding to. He doesn't contain the feeling love, for other people than his friends and family. Are you aware of that?"

I didn't say anything, I simply stayed still. I wanted him to finish this painful speech.

"Alright..." He trailed off. "I don't usually warn the girls he brings, because they're usually just pretty, stupid girls with fake boobs. And I know they're not after a life with him – they just want his money, and that's his own problem. But you Evelyn! There's something entirely different about you! You have a personality, and I can see from the look in your eyes, that you are in pain. I don't want Embry to make it worse. Why are you in pain? Why are you so different?" He was being sincerely concerned and curious. And I was in utter shock, I had no idea he could even seem so compassionate.

I looked at him. Did my eyes really reveal that much? It seemed like that to Embry as well. Oh, how I hated my eyes. They are so easy to read. "Lucas, I barely know you. What makes you think I'm gonna tell you anything, let alone my whole life story, just because you're worried?"

"I don't wanna hear your whole life story. The only thing I want to know, is, what pains you so much, and why you're with Embry."

I sighed. "You sure you really want to know?"

He nodded.

So I told him everything. How it had all started out in my sister and brother's disappearance. How it had made me easily depressed, shy and introverted. And that it didn't make it any better, that Jason beat me and practically raped me. I even told him about the pressure in the model world, and how I kept myself thin. He was gaping when I was finished.

"Evelyn, you need serious help," He said. I regretted telling him everything, the moment he said that.

"No, I can take care of it,"

"Trust me, you can't."

"You don't know me! I'm getting better every second I spend with Embry, so shut up!"

"Suuure," He chuckled, trying to lighten the mood. "But you actually forgot to tell me about why you're here with Embry...?"

Another sigh escaped my mouth. "Alright, alright!" And then I babbled off with that as well. When I was finished, with telling him _that_, we were interrupted, and I was distracted from seeing Lucas' reaction to the whole thing.

Embry was calling my name.

"Over here!" I shouted back.

His large body showed up five seconds later. He was fast – he'd sounded like he was far away. "What are you doing here?" He sounded anxious when he noticed Lucas beside me.

"I was just talking to Lucas," I muttered, but rose up to cradle myself up in his arms. I had missed Embry like crazy, every second I was away from him. Even though, it was just a few feet.

"Mhm," Embry hummed, and to put it mildly, his voice was loaded with jealousy.

Lucas got up too, and grinned at Embry. Wrong move. "Chill, Em, we were just talking."

Embry didn't listen to Lucas, but simply just turned on his heel, and took me with him. Not that I didn't want to go with him. We walked in silence for a while along the beach. I was afraid he was mad, although he shouldn't be. But suddenly, he stopped our calm pace and turned to me.

"Can I kiss you?" He whispered. His voice was raw, and I couldn't stop looking at him. The defined chest, his brown eyes and soft lips. I couldn't resist.

"Yea," My voice was weak.

And so he did.

**Embry's POV**

I woke up the night after the party by my buzzing phone. I didn't bother to check the caller ID when I reached for it on my night table. I could hear Evelyn's breathing all the way from her room. Her heartbeat too.

"It's Embry," I muttered.

"Em, the werewolves have come back," It was Seth's voice on the other end.

About four years ago real werewolves, the ones who change at midnight, passed through La Push. Everyone had been very alarmed, because no one knew what it was until Carlisle could identify them. We had planned a big meeting including every person it involved, if the scent appeared again the next Full Moon. Luckily, it didn't. We all swore we wouldn't ever talk about the werewolves again. Carlisle had said it was dangerous to talk about it, since it could easily start a rumor. Rumors about werewolves could be extremely dangerous, but Carlisle wouldn't tell us why, and we'd never been anxious enough to know. It was a frightening incident we all wanted to forget.

"The what?" I said, shocked. Carlisle had said those kinds normally just passed through places to look for a place to live, and if they spend more than one Full Moon at the same place, they will stay. When they had come to La Push they had only stayed one Full Moon. Had they come back? Were they gonna stay there for good? I couldn't help myself from being a little freaked out.

"The Children of the Moon!"

"Explain," I demanded.

Seth hesitated. "Well, we didn't see 'em, but Paul and I came across their trail last night," I hadn't even noticed it was Full Moon last night. "Jacob didn't want us to track them down – Carlisle said it was too dangerous."

"Hm," I said and got out of my bed to pull on some shorts. "When are we gonna do something about it?"

"Carlisle said we should wait till next Full Moon to see if they're still here. They aren't that big of a threat to anyone when they're in human form, because we'll be able to smell them if they're near us. But we can't track their scent when they're in their human form, so we probably won't find out where they're hiding until next Full Moon."

"Why don't you just track their trail from last night now? It would lead you to their hideout, and you'd catch them off guard in their human form?"

"The rain has already washed their trail away, Jacob already thought of that," Seth muttered.

If they'd just told me sooner, we would have had them by now. Dammit. I snuck out of my room, trying not to wake Evelyn. I was going to change and go for a run. "So you want me to come home?"

"Jacob just ordered me to call all the wolves who didn't know, so we would know what to do, if we caught their scent." Seth didn't sound scared. He sounded intrigued about it, but most of all desperate to end this call. I bet Elody, his girlfriend, was waiting for him or something like that. He would have stayed and babbled on if he was by himself. "Carlisle says we should just be on guard, until next Full Moon. I'll call you later, when I know more."

"Not necessary," I interrupted. "I'm going for a run right now to talk to Jake."

"'Kay. Watch out, bro."

"You, too," I murmured. And then we hung up, and I had gone out the door.

The sun hit me immediately when I stepped outside. I took a few breaths and I was feeling so peaceful, despite the troubles back home. Evelyn was still vast asleep, but she ought to. It had gotten pretty late last night. Not at the party in particular, but when we'd gone home we'd been talking in several hours before we even took notice. I could still hear the sound of her when she giggles, and I would keep it memorized for a very long time.

I orientated myself, and noticed Nikoline reading a heavy book in a lawn chair on their front porch. She'd taken me aside at the party last night to talk to me. She was worried about me. But mostly about Evelyn. Niko was certain that Evelyn was unhappy and that I should find out why. Niko was also desperately worried that I'd dump her like I had dumped so many other girls – she didn't want that for Evelyn although she didn't really know her. When I asked her about it, she explained to me that she could just feel that Evelyn wasn't like any other girl. She had a personality and a heart, which could easily break – more easily than any other girls could. I felt like shit for a good while. I felt like shit for behaving the way I had before with all the other girls. But mostly I felt like shit for not realizing Evelyn was hurting. I had simply been too blinded by her beauty and the infinite love I felt for her.

I had then realized that she needed a friend who cares for her and notices everything about her, way more than she needs a lover.

I had been very selfish when I saw her with Lucas. I was jealous, and when I'd made her walk with me, I kissed her. Despite that I knew she didn't need it. But I couldn't help myself, and I promised it would be the last time for a while. When she was ready, she just had to tell me. Of course, I was going to have to speak to Evelyn about all of this, I didn't want her to be oblivious, and assume I didn't want her anymore. If you don't communicate, signals can be very confusing. I had experienced that too much.

Nikoline must have heard me somehow, because she turned her head to meet my eyes. She gave me a small smile, but no further. It was quite unlike her. I waved and turned to walk into the depths of the forest our houses were surrounded by. Tension rolled through my body and changed me into a wolf. The fears and the excitement about the Children of the Moon streamed straight to my brain from the very moment I had paws.

_Could there be another possibilty as to why Lucas is so worried about Evelyn? Why have the Children of the Moon come back to La Push? And where the hell is Evelyn's brother and twin sister?  
_


	13. Chapter 12

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Twilight.**

**Thank you to my beta and my readers! Fanfiction has been a real pain in the ass, and I simply haven't been able to sign in for the past month, which has been really, really frustrating! But here it - finally - is, so i hope you enjoy!**

* * *

**12. Haunted but alive**

**Evelyn's POV**

I woke up Monday morning after the party by the sounds of a ukulele. Was that really my annoying neighbour again? He was driving me insane. I slipped out from my big round bed, and pulled on a pair of shorts and a red top. I didn't bother with shoes; I liked being bare-footed anyways. I couldn't find Embry anywhere, but maybe he'd just needed a little time on his own.

I decided to go to the beach and write in my diary. I don't know how I long I stayed there, because I hadn't looked at my watch. But I liked being so independent of the time. By the time I got back, I saw something I for some reason thought was important.

Randa and Lucas were standing on the left side of their front porch. It was hidden from people walking on the street, but it wasn't hidden if you were standing on Embry's porch. I wouldn't have stayed and watched them if they'd just been talking, but they weren't just talking. Lucas had his hands on Randa's butt, while her arms were clasped around his broad torso. I couldn't see what exactly they were doing besides that, from this angle. I took a few steps back to better see. Yep, they were kissing. I shook my head and went inside, thinking that the reason Lucas hadn't run by me this morning probably was, that he was too busy with Randa. It was none of business anyway, so I just let it be.

I ate a piece of toast for breakfast. It was enough to keep me full till noon. I took a swim in the oddly shaped pool, now that I was by myself and Embry wouldn't be able to see my bruises. I didn't stay there for long, because I was worried he would be home anytime. Once I got up I went to the front porch again. Randa and Lucas were gone, so I seated myself on one of the lawn chairs and listened to music on my iPod. I didn't need to read a book awhile; it was simply enough entertainment to watch the sky and the sea. Suddenly Embry came walking up the driveway in cutoffs and bare feet. He smiled and said something I couldn't hear because of the music.

"Sorry, what?"

"Did you sleep well?" He repeated, slowly.

"How could I anything but?" I grinned. "Where have you been?" Oh damn. I knew he heard the desperate and worried tone to my voice, because I could even hear it myself. I failed my plans of sounding casual.

"Just out for a walk," He'd now reached the porch and was about to sit down on the lawn chair beside me.

I turned my head to enjoy the sight of him. I felt grateful to have met a man like him.

"Ev?" He mumbled after a while of silence.

"Yes?" My voice was whispery.

"I need to talk to you about something important." Oh no. "I talked to Nikoline last night at the party."

"What did she want?"

"She wanted to make sure I don't hurt you. Listen, babe, I've never treated women right before." He paused to sigh. "I'm not proud of it at all, but it has led me into having a really bad reputation. Have you ever talked to your friends about me?"

I nodded, although I was embarrassed to admit it.

"What did they say about me? Have they heard of me?"

"Yes," I formulated my sentences in my head before I spoke. "They told me to be careful with you, and that I could easily get hurt. And they told me you use women for sex."

I was kind of shocked when he buried his face in his hands. "And you came with me anyway," He whispered almost sounding rueful. He lifted his head and stared me right in the eyes. "Look, I'm not like that anymore. After I've met you, I've changed so much. It doesn't matter to me if you think this is crazy, but I care so much about you and you're the first woman I have ever had these kind of feelings for."

I gazed down at my hands.

"Ev," He pleaded. "Do you believe me when I say I will never hurt you?"

"You're a guy – that's what guys do."

"But you wouldn't be here with me if you believed I could? Or are you just that naive?"

"I'm here because I want to." I said stubbornly.

He reached out to intertwine my fingers into his. It tinkled so much. "Please believe me,"

"Embry, I never believed what other people said about you, I'm not like that. When I met you for the first time, it didn't even cross my mind, you could be that kind of guy. And I still don't think you could. But of course it can worry me, when people tell me to cool off with you. And the thing that bothers me the most about it, is, that um..."

His eyes turned pleading, when I lost words for what I was about to say. "Say it,"

"I get jealous! I don't like that you have been with so many women. It makes me angry, and worried that I might... I dunno... that I might disappoint you?"

His mouth moved, and became a smile. One of those relieved smiles, where you'd think I had just made an avalanche of bricks, glass and concrete aiming for him, disappear. But his smile was also very amused, and I was embarrassed. I regretted saying that I got angry and jealous. He grazed the back of my hand with soft strokes, when he noticed my reddening cheeks.

"Eve," He sighed, but not in a negative way. I gazed at the view from the porch. The wind was harsher today, and the palm trees were swaying. The waves were violent and taller than I had ever seen waves. But despite all of that, the sky was still clear and blue, and the sun was still radiating its warm sun beams at us. I tore my gaze off the horizon when Embry spoke again. "I'm sorry, I really, truly am. But what's done is done, and I can't change it. If I knew anyone who could, I would have made them, but I'm not that personal with God." I smiled slightly, and looked at our intertwined fingers. "But I just want you to know, that there's one thing I _can _change. I can make sure that I won't be like that in the future." He put his hand on my cheek, forcing me to look into his eyes, the ones that always made my knees feel weak. "I promise you, Evelyn Hart, that I will never betray you, or treat you like I have treated other women. You are special to me, and I care more about you, than anyone else."

I drew a sharp breath, followed by a hesitation. "Okay." I wanted to kiss him so badly. His lips were only inches from mine, and I could feel his breath on my face. Why not? He'd kissed me twice, now it had to be my turn. I took a moment to think it over, and was shocked with myself, as I realized I was going to do it, although I had a boyfriend in Seattle. I leaned over to let the sensation of his warm lips against mine run through my veins again, but he pulled away. My jaw was hanging, when I'd had time to process what he'd just done. It didn't make any sense at all compared to the other signals he'd sent me.

"That reminds me of something else I want to talk to you about," He said.

I sighed tiredly. Why didn't he just get this over with, quickly?

"I don't think us two being together is a good thing right now."

"Don't tell me you're married and have three kids at home," I joked.

He didn't laugh or smile. His face stayed the same serious, but hesitant expression.

"I was just joking," I mumbled. He still hadn't reacted. "Oh, Embry, please tell me you don't have kids and a wife?"

He grinned. "Of course I don't. I was just playing you."

I punched his shoulder lightly and looked away, "You got me worried,"

He looked boyish when he smiled that goofy smile. It made goosebumps appear on my arms. He was just so handsome. "Naw, don't worry." He said. "Look, um, I've been thinking about things. And I mean it, I just don't think that us being together is a good idea right now."

"Why do you feel so differently about that now?"

"Because, I have realized that you need a friend. Not someone to share a bed with. Sorry babe, but you have a lot of problems to work out, and I think you're fully aware of that. I can't help you with those problems if I'm too busy making out with you. I wouldn't be anything else, than a distraction that keeps your mind off the hard things in life."

I felt humiliated above all. He knew about those problems I thought I had hidden so well. But here he was, seeing right through me. I turned my gaze down to the ground. "But what makes you so sure you can help me?"

He looked so determined, while my tears were spilling. "Remember what I said on the plane?" He continued without I had said anything. "How you're not supposed to be a model? I know you don't like it. I can tell from the lack of enthusiasm when you talk about it. Maybe quitting that job would be a good start."

A while of silence passed by. "Maybe,"

The height of the waves increased. "Will you promise me to at least try, Ev?"

I snapped my head up, and looked him in the eyes with as much will power as I contained at the moment. His brown eyes were liquid, as if melted by the sun rays. Even his eyes were irresistible. And now that I already knew what was behind those fragile lips, I wasn't sure I could keep myself in order. Even now, I yearned to feel the explosions of love that happened inside me whenever he looked at me in _that _way, touched me _that _way, or decided to kiss me _that _way. My heartbeat grew faster; I could feel the pounding through my shirt.

I had to be truthful about this. I owed him that. "Embry, to be honest, I can't even stand looking at you," His gaze immediately shot down, hurt. I wanted to make this right, so I put my tiny hands on each of his cheek, feeling the bubbling warmth of his skin. "Look at me, Em," My voice was barely a whisper. "I can't even stand looking at you, without being able to kiss you. I'm hurting, when you're so close to me, but still so far away. I need you, and I never thought I would be able to say it to your face, but... I want you... to want me back."

I'm not sure how, but suddenly I was on his lap, our lips crushing against each other. I clung to him with all my strength. His arms were closed around me, and I had my arms locked around his neck. He moved to kiss my neck and the hollow under my ear. I sighed in satisfaction, and let myself feel what I felt for just a moment.

**Embry's POV**

A week passed, and I never thought I would ever live to feel such happiness. It was the happiest week of my life so far. I was so filled up with her love, and it made me feel like I was floating somewhere on the top of world. And the best part was that all I would see when I looked down at the world, all I would see was her.

It was noon in Hawaii, and the weather was perfect for a surfing trip.

"Babe, do you wanna go surfing with me today?"

A while passed with no answer.

"Evelyn?" I called.

I went to her room, but she wasn't there. Neither in the bathrooms or living rooms. I looked for her at the pool as well, but she wasn't there. I got worried, and went to Niko's house. I knew they had become closer friends in the past week, so I figured she could easily have gone there. But once I had knocked the door seven times, I admitted to myself that nobody was home. Frustrated, I went to the beach in search of her. Every cell of my body was uneasy and shaky. This was the kind of thing that made me clench my muscles in concentration, so I wouldn't change. I ran along the beach, narrowing my eyes because of the strong light from the sun. The feel of her presence snuck up on me.

And there she was, hidden behind a well of flowers and bushes. Her feet were buried in the sand, while she was running her fingers through it. I wondered what she was doing down here, but came to the conclusion that she might just be enjoying the view like everyone else. Her face matched the mood of the weather and the sea – peaceful, calm and crystal clear. She couldn't see me from where I was standing, but I didn't want her to. Yet. I loved watching her like this – in her purest form. Her hair fell, covering her face, when she grabbed something beside her. Then she began scribbling down with a simple pen in the black diary I had given her. She pursed her lips in concentration, but eventually she would smile, at something she wrote. And once – just once – her face dropped, and her hauntingly green eyes darkened, and filled with tears. Watching her – seeing her look that way – made me feel a big amount of confusing emotions. Sadness, anger, despair and doubt. It made me turn around and walk back to the house, like a coward. I told myself I didn't want to disturb her in whatever moment she was having. But there was one thing I caught on to and was absolutely sure about; those tears were most definitely _not _the happy kind.

Confused and most of all longing to make her sorrows disappear, I went back to the house and seated myself on the couch in the living room downstairs. It didn't take long before I shifted uncomfortably to lay down – as long as I was – and fall asleep, despite my many worries.

I woke up a while later, by the lovingly strokes on my cheek from Evelyn. I could smell her perfume coming off of her chest and wrists, almost becoming one with her own scent. I didn't open my eyes for about ten minutes, I just wanted to enjoy her touch.

"Embry?" She whispered with a tiny voice. It was the first words in a long time. "Embry?" She repeated, almost desperate.

I didn't open my eyes as I spoke. "Yes, baby?"

"I'm scared,"

My eyes shot up immediately. "What's wrong?" I demanded to know.

"Do you know a man with yellowish eyes and dark long hair pulled into a ponytail?" I couldn't help but notice how fragile she sounded. She must have been really scared.

"Go on,"

"He was really tall with light skin, and he had characteristic eyebrows."

I took a moment to think. "I'm not sure. Why are you asking me this?"

She licked her lips, and clung closer to me. "I was sitting on the beach, and then a man that looked like that came over to me, asking me if I'm Evelyn Hart. So I said yes, and then he laughed and said 'I wonder where your siblings went!' He left before I could say something." Her lower lip was trembling. "M-maybe I'm just being ridiculous and paranoid, but it made me so scared." She stuttered, with wide eyes.

"Can you describe exactly where he was standing? And which direction he walked?" Maybe I could track his scent, and find that creep.

"Um, I was sitting in this notch down at beach, that is almost hidden behind a lot of bushes and flowers."

"I know where it is,"

"Well, he was standing about six or seven feet from me. And he walked west, I think. Towards the Makaha Point."

I estimated the Makaha Point to be about five miles from my house. A million thoughts shot through my head. She had said he had yellowish eyes – could he be a vampire? And if he was a vampire, what did he have to do with her siblings' disappearance? If he was behind their disappearance, was he going to try to take Evelyn too? I wondered if there was any chance he would come back.

"Stay here, okay?"

Her forehead was creasing, but she nodded and left to go upstairs before I was out the door. I ran to the beach, as I had done earlier today in search of Evelyn. I didn't know who I was searching for now. The notch seemed untouched, and there was no scent sticking out from the others except for Evelyn's of course. I bowed down to sniff the sand where she said he'd been standing. I didn't really care if anyone saw me sniffing to the ground, no matter how much it would creep people out.

I have no idea how long I was sniffing around there, and how long it took me to decide to shift when it had gotten dark and no one could see me. My wolf nose had always been better tracking scents rather than my human nose. While I waited for the night, I kept on jogging along the beach, trying to catch something. I'm not sure if I ever did.

**Evelyn's POV**

I woke up by the phone ringing. I barely noticed that it was still dark.

"Hello?"

No one answered. I looked at the number, but it was blocked. I put the phone back to my ear again.

"Hello?" I repeated, with a little more energy.

Then I could hear a heavy panting. It was ragged, as if the person was hurting. "Are you Evelyn Hart?" A deep male voice sounded. It echoed.

Without thinking, I said yes, which I came to regret immediately.

"Tell her!" He yelled, so loud that I jumped. It took me time to realize he wasn't talking to me. Someone was still panting, but it was cut off by a scream so deep and painful it made me nauseous. The scream was also cut off. Whoever that was, had hung up.

I was trembling, and felt dizzy when I slipped out of bed. The floor felt cold against my bare feet. I went to the bathroom, to drink some water, but my throat was so tight. It was impossible to drink anything. I was scared my legs would fail me, and that I would fall, so I hurried to Embry's room. He was the only one who could make me feel safe. There was something strange about the house, the atmosphere was too quiet. I realized why as I entered his room. He wasn't there. The sheets were crumbled, and the window was wide open. The red curtains were waving with the wind, and it reminded me of a horror movie I had once seen.

I felt so ridiculous, but I was so scared. I literally ran back to my room and hid myself under the sheets. I stayed there, completely still until I could hear the birds start peeping. I could hear the slam of the door downstairs, and steps on the staircase. Was Embry home, and where had he been? One question answered itself when I could feel myself filling up with calmness and peace.

"Baby, what are you doing?" Embry asked from the door. I hadn't noticed him standing there. "Why are you hiding under your sheets?"

I met his eyes. "Someone called me last night," By now I was not even sure if it had only been a dream. "A man asked me my name again, and I'm so stupid that I said yes. Then a woman screamed – in pain I assumed - and he hung up. I think he wanted her to tell me something, but she didn't want to. I just got scared, and I haven't been able to sleep."

"How long have you been sitting like that, Ev?" His forehead was creasing, and an expression I had last seen him wear when he noticed my bruises appeared.

"I don't know... a few hours maybe."

"Are you sure you're alright?" He asked, as he took a few steps closer. I might have looked worse than I felt, because he suddenly looked much more worried and alert.

I heaved a sigh and shrugged.

He took some steps closer, until he was wrapping his arms around me. The warmness in me by his touch was indescribable. I felt so complete, it was driving me crazy. Literally. I couldn't deal with all of those feelings I felt for him. He kissed me on the cheek distracting me from my thoughts, and then very tenderly he pecked me on the lips. He got me to lay down, and then he lay down beside me. He was breathing very steadily, and it calmed me even further. As I rested my back against his chest, he tightened his arms around me.

"Sleep, my one and only," He whispered against the hollow beneath my ear. At least that's what I thought he whispered. I could have been dreaming already, because usually Embry would be more discrete. He would never call me something that indicated to me as "the one". Maybe I was already asleep, or had been all along. But I knew I wasn't when I opened my eyes, to see him stare right back into mine. He bored his eyes into mine, as he always did. It was that look that often scared me. It was when he looked me in the eyes in that way, and so intensely, that I noticed; there was something strange about him. A force, something very powerful. He was so full of energy, he almost felt electric against my body. And then I saw it in his eyes – I could see the moon in them.

_Will Evelyn ever solve her personal problems? Who is the guy on the beach? Why are Evelyn receiving weird phone calls?_


	14. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter. It didn't exactly follow my plan, but what's done is done. And I usually write what I'm in the mood for so, this is what I came up with!**

* * *

******13. **Are you leaving?

**Evelyn's POV**

"Hey, Evelyn!" Randa shouted. She was walking up the driveway. Today her long, curly hair was made into a ponytail, even _then_ her hair reached way below her shoulder blades. I wanted to hit myself, when my eyes trailed over the rest of her body. She was wearing plaid brown shorts and a short white t-shirt that revealed tan skin in certain movements. I couldn't even bring myself to look at her accessories and letting jealousy strike me harder.

"How are you?"

"I'm okay," I replied.

She narrowed her eyes. "Are you sure about that, sweetie? You look like you haven't slept for a while."

I tried to smile, which was a fail attempt. "There's just a lot of things going on."

"Hmm. Well if you ever need someone to talk to, I'm only a few feet away."

"Thanks." I muttered. I shifted in the lawn chair. "So what's up? Anything special you wanted?"

I thought I saw a trace of blushing on her cheeks, but I couldn't be sure. Her dark skin made it harder to tell. "Well, yeah. Do you have any idea where Lucas might be? I can't find him anywhere, and he's not answering his phone."

"Nope," I shook my head. "I haven't seen him for a while now, actually." It was true, but it might not have been, if I hadn't quit sitting at my private spot on the beach. I would've seen him run by every morning – but I didn't. Since the day the man approached me, I hadn't been at the beach without Embry by my side. I'd pulled the wire out of the telephone on my bedside table. I didn't want another incident like that night. It was mentally too much for me. Isolated and lonely but with beautiful surroundings I lived in Embry's house. I was lonely because of Embry's absence. Since the day I told him about the man at the beach, he was gone most of the time, and when he was finally home, he was vast asleep. I worried about him, and tried convincing him it was pointless to keep searching for the man; he could be across the world by now. But he wouldn't budge.

"But if you see Lucas, will you tell him that I'm looking for him?" Randa asked, almost desperately.

"Of course."

"Alright. Thanks, Evelyn." And with those words, she spun on her heel and walked to their garage, to drive away in her blue jeep.

I sighed to myself, and went inside to do some laundry although Embry didn't want me to. He'd hired a lady that came weekly to wash our clothes, which I thought was completely unnecessary and lame. By the time I was done with the little laundry there was, it was raining. The sky had turned into one big grey cloud. The clock had just struck four pm. Embry hadn't been home since breakfast. I took my phone from the kitchen counter to dial his number.

"Hey Embry, it's Evelyn,"

"Hey babe." He sounded stressful.

"Are you coming home for dinner?"

"Yeah, I will be there." He mumbled.

"Come home now, Embry."

"I'm sorry, Ev," He said softly. "But I need to solve this, I can't bear the thought of anything happening to you again."

"No, you don't need to solve this. You need to come home. You can't protect me from the world!"

I think I heard him sigh. "You don't know anything." It stung a little to hear him say that, when he'd been the one who always believed in me. What did he mean by that? Was there something he wasn't telling me, or was I just plain stupid? I sat down on the couch, not planning to answer his statement. But that was mostly because I had no idea what to say. "Just let me do this, we'll talk when I get home."

"Fine." I muttered and hung up on him.

I opened one of the cabinets in the kitchen, to take a cookbook out, that I had bought very recently. It was one of those many homey things Embry lacked in his house. After spending some time alone in the house, and noticing the things the house lacked, I was getting more and more convinced that it had once been a bachelor pad, instead of this organized, clean house that it now was. I spent a while reading carefully through all the pages of the cookbook, because I had nothing better to do. I finally decided a recipe, that took some effort. It was my weak try to distract myself by cooking something complex, something that would at least take me more than an hour. I had set my eyes on a Sephardic Chicken Soup. It looked very good in the picture left to the recipe. The ingredients list was endless, and I thought I might had to go shopping first. I realized I _did_ have to go shopping at the supermarket, as I reread the recipe. I grabbed the keys for the car on the kitchen counter, and pulled my jersey coat on, to head out in the rain. Although I didn't have to walk very far to the car, my hair was already soaked by the time I got in. Wonderful.

It had taken me awhile to get used to driving such a fast car. Jason had never let me drive his car, so owning such a car already, hadn't giving me any experience. But I was pretty accustomed to it now. A whole other thing, was finding the way. Hawaii had countless small roads, and it was all very confusing. I ended up at the supermarket eventually, although the rain made it even harder for me to find the way.

It didn't take me long, before I found all the things I needed and put them in the shopping cart. There was no waiting line – probably because of the insane weather that was raging just outside. The cashier – a boy who looked nineteen, maybe – smiled shyly at me as I approached. He was awfully chatty, probably a result of working alone that day. I hurried out of there, I wasn't in a mood to talk to strangers. Especially not pushy ones.

I put the keys in the ignition and the car purred to life. I drove out of the parking lot and turned left – the way I was certain I came from. I tried to remember what way I had driven, but apparently that didn't work out well. The road signs made no sense to me, but I just kept driving. I ended up on one of those very small roads – one of those where there was only space for one car. The road was surrounded by a massive forest, which terrified me for a moment, because I had never seen a forest around here. That meant I must _really_ have been driving the wrong way. I pulled in when I came to an even smaller gravel road.

I sat in the car for a moment, wondering what to do. I'd forgotten my phone at the house, so I was pretty much helpless. The drops of rain was still showering the car, thundering on the windows as if someone was playing drums right next to me. After a while, the violent sound began to hurt my ears, and I sighed deeply. I decided I might as well do something useful – screw the rain. I opened the door to step out, letting the rain soak me, as I'd obviously also forgot an umbrella. The forest was still covering most of my view for some kind of house. Or people – just anyone with a helpful mind! I sought cover under the big trees, and suddenly noticed another gravel road that looked like it led to a house. With fast, but careful steps I walked towards the gravel road. I walked for a minute or two, but I had a sudden feeling this road in particular was infinite. I slowed down. A few more steps, and I stood still, sensing someone was near me. Someone that made my heart flow over with love. I desperately turned my head, and then behind a tree I thought I saw the bare skin of someone.

"Embry?" I called instinctively. "Embry? Is it you?"

I was in complete shock, when Embry suddenly appeared from behind a tree. He even startled me. I had forgotten how tall and broad he was, and how brown and deep his eyes were, and how fragile and soft his lips looked. What shocked me even further was his appearance. He was only wearing cut-offs, his feet bare, and all of him completely wet. The raindrops were dripping from his hair, running down his face and dripping from the edge of his bottom lip. It was horribly tempting.

"Evelyn!" He seemed alarmingly scared. "What are you doing out here? You're supposed to stay home!" His voice was almost drowning in the rain.

"I could ask you the same thing,"

He stayed quiet.

"What is it you're hiding from me?"

"We'll talk about it later. But you need to tell me what you're doing out here! Why are you here?" He seemed very upset.

"I went to the supermarket, and then I drove the wrong way, when I was finished shopping. I realized I'm lost, so I pulled in to get some help. I thought maybe there would be a house at the end of this road."

He clenched his jaw and his eyes became hard as granite. It was rare to see his eyes that way. I stared at his face, fascinated, realizing it was impossible to be angry with him. "Come." He grabbed me by the elbow and almost dragged me with him. I could feel all the strength that was trembling under his skin, almost like he was struggling to keep himself from exploding. He walked really fast and I was close to running to keep up with his long strides. He seemed very angry, and I wondered why. It couldn't be just because I walked out the door, could it?

"Embry, I want to know what you're not telling me," I said sternly, when we were settled in the car. He was sitting in the driver's seat.

"Later." He muttered through clenched teeth.

I sighed loudly, and decided I would just give him the silent treatment. He was acting too weird for me, and it was starting to freak me out. He'd parked the car in the garage in a matter of seconds, which meant that he'd been driving insanely fast. Embry took all my shopping bags for me and carried them inside. I went upstairs to put some dry clothes on, and blow dry my hair. Embry had already put the groceries away for me, when I came down. He was sitting in a chair at the dinner table, a strange expression upon his face. Silently, I began collecting the ingredients for soup, and carefully read the instructions.

By the time Embry moved, I was already stirring the soup in the pot. It needed to simmer for about forty-five minutes. He walked towards me, I could feel it. But I didn't turn around.

"Ev?" He called hoarsely.

I spun around to eye him carefully. The anger was gone, but his eyes still reflected the night sky.

"Can you feel it too?"

My gaze turned questioningly.

He took a few more steps towards me, and placed his hand right where my heart was. Then he took my hand and led it up to his own. "Don't you feel it?" He whispered, almost frightened. "Don't you feel complete? Like you and me are perfect for each other? Does your heart fill up with happiness and love when you look at me, or whenever I'm near?" He paused searching for anything that would answer his questions in my face. I'm not sure what he found. "I... I feel different with you. I believe that our souls are made of the same piece."

I was speechless, trembling hands. His eyes were dreamy, hopeful. Our even breathings synchronized, and I wondered about what he had said. I wouldn't admit to myself that it was true – it seemed too easy. Not everyone found their other half. There was six billion people in the world, and that was only this century. What about the last, and the one before that? What was the odds of him and me, meeting at the exact same place, same time? He might as well have been born while Jesus was alive, or in Germany under the second world war. I could have been a slave on a colony in Africa two hundred years ago, or I could have been born much later, maybe four hundred years into the future. But none of us were. Didn't that exactly prove his point? Didn't that just make his words more real?

"I do." My voice was barely a whisper.

Relief colored his face, and I could immediately feel all of him relax. "If I lose you, I would be lost, Evelyn. Don't you see that?"

I stayed quiet.

"That's why I need to fix this. I can't let something happen to you ever again. You need to be safe."

"But Embry, why were you in the woods, with no shirt or shoes on? And how do you know I feel that way?"

"It's hard to explain,"

"Try."

"I'm not sure I can,"

"For me?"

"Do you really want to know?" His voice was suddenly shaky, insecure. It frightened me, because I'd never heard his voice like this. So child-like.

I nodded desperately. I wanted him to tell me everything he was hiding – I wanted him to trust me.

"Remember the Quileute tribe I come from?" He continued without any response from me. "We have legends about our ancestors. The legends are passed down through several generations. They say that we have magic running in our blood, and that we can turn into a wolf if danger is near. But it is only if we're descendants of Taha Aki. He was the first one to ever turn into a wolf, according to the legends." He paused briefly. "Well, no one ever actually believed that the legends were true. But one day... A man in our tribe called Sam, changed."

He waited for some kind of reaction from me, but I stayed unreadable.

"He changed because a vampire clan had settled down just outside of Forks. And then more of us began to change. And I changed. I was running around in the woods half naked, because I had changed into a wolf, so I maybe could find that creep's scent... and track him down. But then I could smell you and feel your presence, so I changed back to go look for you in human form."

I sucked in a sharp breath, I wasn't sure how much more I could take.

"We have a ton of legends, and this is just the really short version. I wanna take you to one of our bonfires sometime."

"Why would I believe all of this?"

"Because you trust me," He almost growled. "You didn't ever wonder why I'm so warm? So strong? So tempered?" I saw a little fling of that temper reflected in him for a few seconds. He took a few steps away, and clenched his jaw.

I hadn't noticed my tears had betrayed me, before he whispered, "Don't cry, Ev."

I felt paralyzed, and I wasn't able to wipe away the tears.

"Don't be scared of me, Evelyn, please," He continued. "I'm not a monster – I'm a protector. And I will protect you from everything, I promise."

"Why?" I finally got out.

"Because you are my imprint."

"What is that supposed to mean?" I hissed.

"It's another legend, that turned out to be true." I began to get impatient. "According to the legends, it is only supposed to happen to a few of us. But after time, so many of the wolves in the packs have imprinted. When a wolf imprints, it means that he or she finds the love of their life. The universe have simply shaped them for each other both physically and mentally. When a wolf sees that person, nothing is important, except for the imprint. Everything will suddenly stop revolving around yourself, and revolve around that person instead. That person is your life. Everything a wolf thinks of, will have some connection to their imprint. It will make them a better and greater wolf. And when a wolf have imprinted, their biggest job is to protect that person."

I shook my head. "You are crazy, Embry,"

"I know you believe me. Don't lie to yourself." I turned away. "Look at me!"

I took a step away, my back turned against him.

"Look at me and tell me you don't believe me, Evelyn."

Anger flared up in me. It was an anger I hadn't felt before, and it caught me off guard. Quickly, I walked up close, my face only inches from his. "Don't you get it?" My voice was like a whiplash, I even noticed him slightly wincing, but I continued. "You said it yourself! I have problems! A lot of them. What the hell makes you think, I can handle a pack of werewolves too?"

"You said you wanted the truth,"

My voice leveled with his, and I felt my eyes turning watery again. Dammit."I wish you would've lied to me."

His eyes turned down, and his shoulders hunched. I regretted saying that, but I owed him my own truth, no matter how much it would hurt him. And I could tell it did, more than I would've ever expected.

I pulled his chin up with my hand, that seemed so tiny compared to him. I made him look at me. "I'm sorry, Em," I whispered. I leaned in, so unbearably slow, to let my lips touch his, for just a split second. He was right; he was so warm and his lips were perfectly fitting mine. He eyed me wistfully, as I pulled away and got loose from his arms that had surrounded me without my notice.

I went up to my room, to pack my bags, while the soup finished simmering. I made the bed, cleaned what I could, and carried my bag downstairs to place them in the hallway. I poured some soup in two deep plates, although I couldn't sense Embry anywhere. I ate with no rush. When I was done, I went to shower. I turned the water cold, it felt good against my skin. It cooled me down, but after a few minutes, I admitted that I was much more relaxed with warm water. Of course...

I felt a bit distressed, when I walked through the house one last time. It would probably be the last time, I would be here in Embry's beautiful house. I already knew, I was going to miss waking up to the sound of the waves, the light of a clear sky, the soft sheets in my bed and for last, his presence. But I had to make up with myself what was best for me, and Embry wasn't good for me. I wasn't sure if he would ever be and that agonized me more than anything had ever done. It made me consider even more that he might be telling the truth. But truth or not, werewolves weren't good for me right now. For anyone, really.

_What is Evelyn going to do now? And what will happen to Embry?_


End file.
